


Frozen 2: Winter's End

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and her friends finish up a European world tour with the Muppets. Previously on the last adventure, they were given a mysterious telegram from Drell and the Spellman sisters. They soon go to where the telegram came from which is back in the kingdom of Arendelle where they reunite with Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Akito along with a new member of the family.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after Muppets Most Wanted. Read & Review. That's all I really have to say until my special surprise for you guys next month.

"Okay, so how exactly do we do this time-travel spell anyway?" Lionel asked.

"Hang on, let me get Mom and Dad's book real quick," Atticus replied. "It's different depending on where you go."

"All right." Lionel shrugged as he got caught up in Cherry, Atticus, and Mo's first Frozen adventure before he would join them in this adventure.

"I don't know if I'll be apart of this one or not," Thor said to Lionel. "I'm useless."

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell's up with this self-doubt crap?" Lionel asked. "The letter said _AND ANYONE ELSE WITH YOU_ , and you fit that bill. Don't tell me we're rehashing character arcs already!"

"It's just the last adventure," Thor replied bashfully as he shuffled a foot against the floor. "I'm afraid I wasn't much help and I was just there for filler."

"Well, consider _this_ adventure a chance to make up for that!" Lionel declared. "After all, what would Brain be without Pinky? Or Sonic minus Tails?"

Thor looked like he was actually giving that some thought. Lionel decided to wait that out, though he hoped that was motivation enough.

"Hm... I guess you might be right," Thor soon said. "Plus it might give me a chance to learn about Anna and Elsa aside from magical history lessons that my parents told me."

"You and me both!" Lionel replied. "They seem like interesting people!"

Atticus soon came back. "Sorry that took so long." he then said.

"Meh, it's okay," Thor replied. "So, is everyone going ready to go?"

"Yep," Mo added as she walked over with Cherry beside her. "This should be good."

Atticus smiled before he took out the book and spoke the spell written inside as it was a different language before suddenly, the group left home again for yet another adventure away from home.

* * *

Soon, the group all re-materialized in the kingdom of Arendelle, although they were dressed in clothing that was more suited for their current time period.

"Here we are, Lionel and Thor," Atticus said. "Arendelle."

"It's beautiful!" Thor smiled.

"So this is where it all started." Lionel commented.

"At least for these adventures, yeah," Mo replied. "I didn't show up until later into the adventure when Elsa ran away with Darla's friend Amber and we had to go after her after she made a snowstorm in July."

"Huh... Brings a new meaning to 'Christmas in July'." Lionel chuckled.

"You said it." Mo nodded at that.

* * *

The guards came out to see them and soon let them come inside once they were told about Atticus and Cherry in advance, along with any other friends that they would have with them. Elsa looked out from the balcony with a lot on her mind before someone came to see her as he saw her staring out in the distance.

"Your Majesty?" The man called which made Elsa yelp and her hands froze up on the balcony stand before she got her hands stuck due to the ice. "They're ready."

"Heheh, excuse me," Elsa smiled bashfully before she got her hands unstuck and tried to look calm and collected. "I'm coming" she then said.

The two went to walk off before a singing sound was heard.

"Do you hear that?" Elsa then suddenly asked.

"What?" The man asked her as he didn't hear anything.

"...Never mind." Elsa then said as she went inside with him.

* * *

_**ELSEWHERE...** _

Elsa's sister, Anna, was in the midst of the woods with her magical talking snowman named Olaf. "Enjoying your new Permafrost, Olaf?" she asked.

The snowman sighed with glee. "I'm just living the dream, Anna. Oh, how I wish this could last forever..." he replied, before plucking a leaf from the air. "...And yet change mocks us with your beauty..."

"What's that?" asked Anna.

"Forgive me, maturity is making me poetic," Olaf replied, before inhaling and exhaling. "Tell me, you're older, and thus, all-knowing. Do you ever worry about the notion that... Nothing is permanent?"

Now Anna was a little concerned. Where the heck did THAT come from? "Uh... No." she replied.

"Really," Olaf replied. "Wow. I can't wait until I'm aged like you and I don't have to worry about important things."

Anna smiled out of amusement as she lay down on the picnic basket with the goofy, yet lovable snowman. "That's not what I mean," she then said to him. "I don't worry because... Well, I have you, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Akito, Elwin, and... The gate is open wide and... And I'm not alone anymore."

Some music soon began to play which only meant one thing.

"Yes, the wind blows a little bit colder, And we're all getting older~," Anna began to sing to the snowman. "And the clouds are moving on with every autumn breeze, Peter Pumpkin just became fertilizer~" she then pointed to the cloudy sky and then to the pumpkin-headed scarecrow that fell in the middle of the ground, possibly from the wind.

"And my leaf's a little sadder and wiser~" Olaf pouted as he held an autumn leaf in his stick hand.

"That's why I rely on certain certainties~," Anna smiled as she played with his carrot nose before walking around the castle grounds with him. "Yes, some things never change, Like the feel of your hand in mine, Some things stay the same~"

"Like how we get along just fine~" The girl and snowman sang together as they passed through the people before Olaf's body came apart briefly before he ended up getting carried in Anna's arms.

"Like an old stone wall that'll never fall, Some things are always true~," Anna smiled at him. "Some things never change, Like how I'm holdin' on tight to you~"

* * *

The leaf was whisked away and ended up drifting past Kristoff and his reindeer companion, Sven.

"The leaves are already falling; Sven, it feels like the future is calling~" sang Kristoff, pulling his friend away from the carrots he was eyeing.

"Are you telling me tonight you're gonna get down on one knee?" asked Sven, as Kristoff demonstrated.

"Yeah, but I'm really bad at planning these things out," replied Kristoff, as they both sat on the sidewalk. "Like candlelight and pulling the rings out~"

"Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me." Sven smirked as he caught the ring Kristoff fumbled, then pushed him along the street.

The summer blow-out guy was shown with his own spa and suddenly took Sven to get pampered and ready as the reindeer massaged the young man's shoulders while the guy gave Kristoff a manicure.

"Yeah, some things never change~," Kristoff then sang as they passed a clothing shop, seeing an elegant suit with a bow-tie while Sven looked in through the window and it looked like he wore a cute little dress through the reflection. "Like the love that I feel for her, Some things stay the same, Like how reindeers are easier, But if I commit and I go for it, I'll know what to say and do... Right?~" he then asked before they came in the clothes store and bought a little something.

"Some things never change~" Sven sang.

"Sven, the pressure is on you~" Kristoff then sang as Anna and Olaf came to see them.

* * *

**_Back at the palace..._ **

"Akito, dear, could you get Elwin ready? It's time!" Elsa's voice called.

"On my way, Elsa," Akito smiled as he adjusted himself before he began to sing himself as he made his way over to a special room in their home which was a nursery. "Some things never change, some things stay the same, Like my frozen heart able to defrost to be with Elsa and our new family, Some things never change like the leaves in the trees, Sometimes life feels like a breeze, especially when you have unexpected changes, but sometimes life can be better if you please~" he then sang before coming into the room as a light-haired baby boy in icy blue footy pajamas cooed and stared up at his mobile which had snowflakes over it before he saw his father and gasped out, reaching for him. Akito then smiled as he picked up the baby boy and they walked off together.

* * *

"The winds are restless, Could that be why I'm hearing this call?, Is something coming?, I'm not sure I want things to change at all~," Elsa sang as she looked out from her balcony before looking excited as she saw her family coming over. "These days are precious, Can't let them slip away, I can't freeze this moment, But I can still go out and seize this day~"

The people of Arendelle gathered in the center of town, as Anna and Elsa came together and clasped each other's hands.

"The wind blows a little bit colder~" sang the people.

"And you all look a little bit older!" Olaf added.

"It's time to count our blessings~" sang Anna.

"...Beneath an autumn sky~" she and Kristoff sang.

"We'll always live in a kingdom of plenty~" chorused the people as they set up their feast. "That stands for the good and the many~"

"And I promise you the flag of Arendelle will always fly~" Elsa sang as she sent some snow bursts into the air.

"Our flag will always fly!~" Anna sang.

"Our flag will always fly!, Our flag will always fly!~" chorused the citizens.

* * *

Everyone sat at the buffet table as Olaf slid over a bowl and took out a new carrot for his nose and shoved another carrot into Sven's mouth before the reindeer could eat his nose off.

Anna beamed once she saw Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Lionel, Patch, and Thor and soon pulled them over to join on the celebration with them as they celebrated the special day with the kingdom. Elsa then made ice and snow sculptures like balloon animals for passing by children who asked her of what they wanted to keep as a gift from the celebration.

"Some things never change, Turn around and the time has flown, Some things stay the same~," Everybody sang together as they had some fun with each other's company. "Though the future remains unknown, May our good luck last, May our past be past, Time's moving fast, it's true, Some things never change~"

"And I'm holdin' on tight to you~" Akito sang as they finished the celebration.

"Holdin' on tight to you~" Elsa sang as she hugged him and pulled him into a kiss as they held onto the baby boy with them.

"Holdin' on tight to you~" Olaf and Sven sang as the snowman sat on the reindeer's antlers.

"Holdin' on tight to you~" Kristoff sang to Anna as he spun her slightly in his hold.

"I'm holdin' on tight to you~," Anna sang as she took her shoes off on the way inside the palace. "It's so good to see you guys again," she then smiled at the adventure team who came by. "It's a lovely surprise too."

"Yeah, even if this is mostly for business." Cherry said as she peered at the envelope they received after visiting the Muppets.

"But that doesn't mean we can't make it fun!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Would you like to join us for a little game?" Elsa offered. "We'll help you get settled and catch up before we play due to the excitement you just endured."

"Sounds good to me!" Thor smiled. "This'll give me and Lionel a chance to get to know you guys better."

"More friends from back home?" Kristoff asked the group.

"Yep!" Atticus, Cherry, and Mo nodded.

* * *

They soon came into the castle to get settled as Akito carried the baby boy in his arms.

"So, you're Akito," Lionel said as he met Atticus's double who was now Elsa's love interest. "And who is this bundle in your arms?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met the newest member of our family," Elsa smiled as Akito then held out for the group to meet the baby boy who had light hair like Elsa and deep blue eyes like Akito, a bit darker than Atticus's normal blue color and he wore icy blue eyes that matched the tone of the winter season. "Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and others... This is Prince Elwin Agnarr Runeard Oldenburg."

"Our son." Akito and Elsa then said together.

"...Okay, _wow,_ that is a relatively-long name." Lionel replied. "But pretty impressive in its scope."

"You can just call him Elwin for short." Akito chuckled.

"Gladly," Lionel said as he looked at the baby boy with a small smile. "Hello there, Elwin."

Elwin looked over and gave a small wave at Lionel as he clutched closer to his father.

"I should probably feed him before we start Game Night." Elsa suggested as she took a hold of her son.

"Good thinking." replied Akito.

Elsa nodded as she left the room.

"This is weird to get used to," Thor said as he looked between Akito and Atticus. "So, Atticus, where'd you come up with the name Akito?"

"It's just a name I've always liked actually," Atticus smiled. "Plus I thought it'd suit this guy for me while he's King of Arendelle beside Elsa."

"It's a lot of work, but I am enjoying myself," Akito replied. "Especially since I get to live happily ever after with Elsa. Now if only Anna could maybe do the same."

"I guess she's just taking a little while to get eased into things," Mo replied. "And Kristoff looks like he's planning a big announcement."

"...I guess Sven can talk now," Patch remarked. "...Neat!"

"Works for me," Cherry replied. "Felt weird how Kristoff always talked for him when we were first here."

"Yeah, that was weird to me too." Atticus agreed.

Thor soon looked around as he remembered the reason why they came here.

"Don't worry," Mo soothed Thor, knowing what he was thinking. "We'll probably find your uncle and Sabrina's aunts soon. If they're still here, that is."

"Yeah, this kinda thing has happened before," Lionel replied. "At least, I think it has."

"Some variations, yeah," Cherry said. "Hopefully they're still alive."

Thor then suddenly gulped.

"Whoops... I probably shouldn't have said that." Cherry then said nervously.

* * *

Luckily for Cherry, Game Night then began once Elwin was settled and Anna began to roar and snarl like a wild animal as the others tried to guess who she was trying to be.

"Lion."

"Grizzly bear."

"Hans!"

Anna then pointed and nodded at that.

"Unreedemable monster!" Kristoff guessed.

"Biggest mistake in your life!" Olaf called out.

"Who didn't even kissed you" Elsa smirked before Sven rang the bell as time was up.

"Villain." Anna then explained what she was trying to be.

"Ohh..." The others then said in realization.

"We all kind of got it." Olaf replied.

"Oh, lemme guess; he was the 'twist villain' from the first time you guys came here?" Lionel asked.

"Got it in one." Cherry smirked.

"Okay, Olaf; you're up." Kristoff told the snowman as he waddled up to the front of the room.

"Yep... Prince Hans..." Atticus rolled his eyes. "Fell in love with Anna at first sight."

"I knew it was a hoax the moment they shared that song number together." Cherry commented.

"So much easier now that I can read," Olaf said as he took some paper from a basket as Sven got the hourglass ready. "Okay! Lightning round. Boys vs girls."

Elwin seemed to babble as he sat on the floor and waved his tiny arms out.

"Go!" Kristoff told Olaf who soon morphed into different shapes with his body to act out certain clues in which the man all got very quickly. "Unicorn. Ice cream. Castle. Oaken. Teapot. Mouse. Ooh~, Elsa!" he then smirked at the last one.

Anna looked a little annoyed. "I don't think Olaf should get to rearrange," she remarked before cracking her knuckles. "Doesn't matter, this is gonna be a cinch. Two sisters, one mind."

Elwin began to chew on a toy that was given to him on the floor as he looked up towards his aunt. Elsa soon took a note from Sven's antlers and began to get ready.

"Okay! Here we go." Anna smiled.

Elsa soon got herself ready and waved her arms a bit while trying to pose.

"You got this Elsa... Just do it with your body," Anna said before she began to guess as Elsa did her best to play. "Nothing. Air Trees, people, treeple Oh that's not a word... shuttle void, teeth? Oh, doing the dishes?"

"Polar Bear?" Olaf spoke up.

"Hey!" Anna glared at the snowman.

"Sorry" Olaf smiled bashfully.

"You gotta give me something." Anna told her sister.

Suddenly, Elsa looked wide-eyed and turned around as she began to sense something.

"Alarmed?" Anna kept trying to guess. "Distracted? Worried? Panic? Disturbed? Oh, come on. You definitely look disturbed."

Suddenly, Sven rang the bell as time was up.

"Oh. We won." Kristoff then smirked.

Anna gave him a look before she came to her sister. "Rematch?"

"Oh, you know what? I think I'll turn in and put Elwin down for the night." Elsa replied bashfully as she decided to pick up Elwin and get out of the room.

"I'll join you in a few!" Akito waved to his wife and child as they left.

"Buh-buh." Elwin babbled to his father.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked Elsa in concern.

"Just... Just tired," Elsa replied as she carried Elwin carefully. "Good night"

"Yeah, I'm tired too," Olaf yawned in agreement. "And Sven promised to read me a bedtime story. Didn't you, Sven?"

"Did I?" Sven replied before carrying the snowman on his back.

"Oh, you do the best voices like when you pretend to be Kristoff and you're like 'I'll just talk to the rock, but my childhood was disrupted'." Olaf smiled as he lay down while doing an impression of Kristoff.

"Um... How about you guys start without me?" asked Kristoff, as he noticed that Anna seemed rather distant.

"I suppose we ought to turn in for the night," Lionel suggested. "...If everyone else is, at least."

"Guess so," Cherry replied. "That party took a lot out of me."

"Any rooms available for us?" Atticus asked.

"Sure, let me take you to some," Akito smiled warmly as he led them out of the main room. "Good night, Anna. Good night, Kristoff."

"Good night." Anna and Kristoff nodded as Akito led their guests to temporary bedrooms for the night.

* * *

Kristoff soon dashed off and put more logs into the fire, then ate a leaf off of the plant and checked his breath, and tried to make the room more romantic before he had a ring in his fingertips.

"Does Elsa seem weird to you?" Anna asked her friend without looking at him.

"She... Seemed like Elsa." Kristoff shrugged before he got down on one knee right behind her and held out the ring with pride.

"That last word, really seemed to throw her, what was it?" Anna wondered thoughtfully.

"I do not know-" Kristoff said in a squeaky high voice before clearing his throat as Anna went to check the basket. "I don't know, but-"

"Ice?! Oh, come on, she couldn't act out ice?! I better go check on her," Anna then exclaimed in frustration before kissing her boyfriend on the lips and walked off. "Thanks honey, love you"

"I love you, too," Kristoff said, feeling stunned from the kiss before sighing to himself. "It's fine."

* * *

Elsewhere, Elsa heard the 'Shave and a Haircut' knock on her door. "Come in." she said, and Anna obliged.

"Yup, something's wrong." The younger sister said.

"With you?" asked Elsa.

"No, with you," Anna replied, approaching her sister. "You're wearing mother's scarf; you do that when something's wrong."

Elsa gave a small smile.

"Did we hurt your feelings?" Anna suddenly gasped in worry. "I'm sorry if we did. You know, there are few people that are actually good at family games, that's just a fact"

"No, that's not it." Elsa reassured.

"Then what is it?" Anna asked.

"Just... This..." Elsa replied before she went over to her bed and sat on it as she held their mother's scarf close around her body. "I just don't want to mess things up."

"What things? You're doing great," Anna replied. "You even have your own family now. Oh, Elsa, when are you going to see yourself the way I see you?" she then smiled comfortably.

Elsa gave a small smile back. "What would I do without you?" she then asked.

"You'll always have me, Akito, and Elwin," Anna reassured before she decided to do an old trick. "I know what you need. Come on Come here."

"What?" Elsa asked, a little amused.

"It's Mama's words," Anna smirked as she sat on the front of the bed before letting Elsa bundle down and get some comfort. "Cuddle close, scooch in..."

* * *

"...So, does anyone ever point out how odd it is that the people of 1840's Norway just burst into song at random times?" asked Lionel, when he and the others were settled into their rooms.

"Guess it's just a time thing," Mo shrugged. "I'm sure Casper and Wendy could tell you the same thing from when they met Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder, though I guess now I should say 'Eugene'."

"From what I heard, that was quite the trip." Atticus nodded about one of the rare times he and Cherry weren't involved with a major adventure such as that.

"Just wondering, do they rehearse these things?" Lionel wondered. "Cuz it felt kinda weird that everyone in the crowd just knew exactly when to burst into song, like right in the middle as if someone else already sung the beginning."

"Hard to say, Lionel, hard to say," Mo replied as she got comfortable before grabbing Atticus from behind. "Boo!"

Atticus gasped playfully and allowed himself to be pulled down on the bed with her.

"Okay, keep it PG, guys!" Thor told them playfully before pausing. "Hmm... Maybe if you guys are gonna do that, I oughta bring Zoe."

"Where's she been lately anyway?" Cherry asked.

"Just hanging out with my 'rents and all," Thor replied. "Getting to know each other better. I'm sorry it couldn't work between us, Cherry," he then said a bit dramatically as his eyes sparkled. "You're so beautiful and unique."

"Uh, thanks, Thor, but I'll pass on that." Cherry said nervously.

"Hey, these things happen," Lionel shrugged as he slid in next to Cherry. "Bwoo~OOP! And sometimes one's missed opportunity is a huge win for others! Best you can do is be happy for 'em!"

Cherry stared over with wide eyes as her hands were clamped together.

"I guess all we can do is hope for the best," Thor said with a yawn. "Especially with that baby crying."

"Do all new babies always cry?" Atticus asked.

"My little sister did anyway," Thor smirked before sighing with a small laugh. "Until I managed to find out why she was crying."

"What happened?" Mo asked.

"She just wanted to be with me," Thor replied. "I felt annoyed 'cuz I thought she'd cry all night and keep me awake, so I tried to comfort her and she fell asleep and stayed with me in my room until she was about three," he then said bashfully. "I guess I do care about Bebe sometimes when she's not an annoying little monkey."

Lionel gave a thumb's up. "...Hey, Cherry; you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Cherry replied. "Guess I'm just trying to get settled."

"Too warm?" Atticus asked. "You know I can lower the temperature for you."

"No, no, it's okay," Cherry reassured. "I guess I just had a big day after we just traveled to Europe and had to come straight here... Even if Drell is still missing."

"I'm sure we'll find Unc," Thor replied as he got comfortable in his bed. "He always has a way of surprising people."

"Besides, this has happened before," Lionel shrugged. "Remember when we came back to Halloween Town to find him?"

"Yeah, that's true," Cherry said. "...Could I actually miss him?"

"Well, he has been apart of our lives for a long time," Atticus reminded. "It's natural to get attached. Especially with our time with Mrs. Brisby and Della tried to trick us into thinking he hated us."

"Yeah," Cherry then nodded while yawning. "Let's just get some sleep."

The others soon got ready to lie down and go to sleep for the night and drifted off, though Cherry didn't seem to fall asleep with her friends as she stared out the window.

"Wait, what story was that Della thing in?" asked Lionel. "I thought that was only in the timeline where we all grew up in the 80's."

" _The Secret of NIMH_." Cherry, Atticus, and Mo told him.

"Ohhhhhh," Lionel replied. "Another one for the 'to-be-read' list."

The others nodded while going back to sleep.

* * *

Cherry stared up at the ceiling as she twiddled her thumbs in the bed that she and Lionel were given for the night.

"A glimpse of the future," Lionel chuckled to himself. "...How neat is that... Zzzzz..."

Cherry glanced over and soon shut her eyes as it seemed like she was falling asleep with the others before a special necklace she had then began to glow once she drifted off.

Elsa and Anna fell asleep together as Akito slept on his side of the bed before Elsa suddenly flashed her eyes open as she heard something that called to her.

Elsa tried to ignore it, but she couldn't before she soon got up and decided to leave the room while everybody else was fast asleep. "I can hear you... But I won't~" she sang. "Some look for trouble, while others don't; There are a thousand reasons, I should go about my day; And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away~"

The singing soon continued as the Ice Queen wandered down the hallway.

* * *

"You're not a voice, You're just a ringing in my ear, And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for, I fear~," Elsa continued to sing as she came to the end of the hallway to see two family portraits which were of her and Anna when they were younger with their parents and the other one had the sisters with Sven, Kristoff, Olaf, Akito, and Baby Elwin. "Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls, I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls, I've had my adventure, I don't need something new, I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you~," she then sang before coming out the doors into the balcony to look out into her kingdom. "Into the unknown, Into the unknown, Into the unknown~"

Cherry soon wandered out of bed and began to secretly watch Elsa as she didn't sleep like the others.

"What do you want? 'Cuz you've been keeping me awake~" Elsa continued. "Are you here to distract me, so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there, who's a little bit like me?~ Who knows deep down, I'm not where I'm meant to be?~ Every day's a little harder, as I feel my power grows; Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go ...Into the unknown! Into the unknown! Into the unknown!~"

"Elsa, what's going on with you?" Cherry asked the Ice Queen, but she didn't seem to notice any company other than the siren's singing.

"Are you out there?~" Elsa sang while using her special powers to make the stars come to life into different images as she followed the siren's singing voice. "Do you know me?, Can you feel me?, Can you show me?~"

The voice kept calling for Elsa someway and somehow.

"Where are you going?~," Elsa then sang as the voice sang along with her. "Don't leave me alone, How do I follow you, Into the unknown?~"

"What is going on?!" Cherry suddenly called out.

Suddenly, there appeared to be ice crystals floating everywhere.

"Ugh..." The perky goth sighed. "Well, do I get the others, or go solo?" she took out a quarter. "Heads, go solo. Tails, tell the others."

The quarter soon went flying and landed in her hand.

"Heads it is..." Cherry sighed before looking back at the castle. "Sorry, guys..." she said before going off.

Eventually, Anna woke up and opened the doors outside to see the ice crystals all over the place.

"Elsa... What's going on?" Cherry asked, coming to the Ice Queen.

"Cherry?" Elsa replied. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I thought you were in trouble or something," Cherry said before looking at the ice crystals. "What are these things?"

"That's what I need to figure out..." Elsa said. "They seem to represent different elements: Air, Fire, Earth, and Water."

"Great, now I have to learn about _Avatar: The Last Air-Bender_ again." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Elsa asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing," Cherry grinned bashfully. "Erm... What's this all about?"

"It might be complicated for you to understand." Elsa said to the perky goth.

"Hey! I'm smarter than I look!" Cherry defended.

"I just believe I've awoken the Element Spirits," Elsa told Cherry. "My parents used to tell me and Anna a story about our grandfather who was the founder of this kingdom."

Suddenly, a bright light shot out and the ice crystals fell suddenly to the floor like frozen hale sparks.

"Heh... That can't be good..." Cherry said nervously.

"More often than not?" asked Elsa. "It probably isn't, but I don't feel like testing our luck and sticking around!"

"Hey, guys?" asked Lionel. "Anybody hear something that sounded like a billion fine china plates being dropped on the floor all at once?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry said.

"What's going on?" Lionel asked.

"I'm afraid to find out." Cherry replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound even woke up the people of the kingdom as some sort of energy whooshed around and it seemed to make their candlelights burn out, almost like a power outage in the city without electricity. Even Sven was sent flying out of his stable by the ferociously-blowing winds. Next, the water drained out of the fountains, much to the people's shock.

"The air rages... No fire, no water..." Elsa muttered. "The earth is next..."

"Whaddya mean, the earth is next?!" Lionel asked.

"We hafta get out of here!" Elsa exclaimed.

* * *

Everybody soon began to run as it looked as though the world behind them was crumbling and meshing up behind them like it was about to cease to exist after the water was all drained out.

"It'll be okay!" Elsa told the people as they ran through the windy storm. "Evacuate to the cliffs!"

"So that's what she means by the earth is next!" Lionel panicked as he saw what was happening behind them.

"Oh, no, I'm getting blown!" Olaf yelped as his body was almost being reassembled.

"I got you!" Kristoff told him as he helped out.

"It's okay, Elwin, it's okay, let's just find Mommy and Auntie Anna~" Akito did his best to soothe his son who cried out and wiggled in his grip while they ran through the crowd.

"I'd best go find the others," Lionel decided. "Here's hoping that they're not hurt..."

Cherry ran with the crowd as Lionel ran back inside. Atticus, Mo, and Thor ran all around as they tried to find a way out.

"Guys! The front door is over here!" Lionel called out.

"Oh! Right!" Thor said before grabbing Atticus and Mo, carrying them in his arms before he dashed off to meet Lionel at the front door.

"Something really crazy is happening here!" Atticus said to Lionel on the way out.

"Yeah, I'm well aware!" Lionel replied. "However, I'm not exactly sure what's going on! It's like nature itself has gone completely pigshit insane!"

"Hopefully we find the answer soon!" Mo replied.

* * *

Eventually, everybody met up at the cliffs as they evacuated the kingdom successfully.

"Yes, everyone's out and safe," Kristoff said before giving his girlfriend a rolled-up blanket. "Here, take one of these. You okay there, Olaf?" he then asked the snowman.

"Oh, yeah," Olaf replied as the kids and Baby Elwin tried to move the ice crystals all over his face to decorate him with. "We're calling this: 'Controlling what you can when things feel out of control'."

"All right, Elsa, let's talk about what the heck just happened back there." Cherry demanded.

"Well... I've been hearing a voice actually..." Elsa replied.

"Anything else?" Cherry asked.

"That's all I got." Elsa shrugged.

"Okay, I don't understand, you've been hearing a voice and you didn't think to tell me?" Anna asked her sister.

"I didn't want to make you worry." Elsa sighed.

"We made a promise not to shut each other out," Anna pouted firmly. "Just tell us what's going on."

"I woke the magical spirit at the Enchanted Forest." Elsa soon admitted with a small shrug.

Anna was pretty shocked by that. "...Okay, that is definitely not what I thought you were gonna say... Wait, the Enchanted Forest? The one Father warned us about?" she asked.

"Yes." Elsa nodded.

"Why would you do that?" asked Anna.

"Because of the voice," Elsa replied. "I know it sounds crazy, but I believe whoever is calling me, is good."

"How can you say that? Look at our kingdom." Anna sighed.

"I know, it's just that may magic can feel it," Elsa replied. "I can feel it and maybe Elwin does too."

Anna gave a small, calm smile to that. "Okay."

Suddenly, there was a rumbling that startled them.

"Oh, no, what now?" Anna groaned.

A bunch of rocks rolled out before they were shown to be familiar faces.

"The Trolls?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"Kristoff, we missed you!" A female Troll beamed as she rolled out and jumped out to the young man beside Akito.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Grand Pabbie." Cherry greeted the Rock Troll who came up to the group, including Elsa and Anna.

"Rock Trolls? Okay, now this is getting hectic-er..." Lionel remarked. "For a second I thought we got stuck in that crappy Go-Bots movie..."

"They sorta raised Kristoff," Cherry said. "At least, that's my understanding of it."

"Yeah, they did." Kristoff nodded.

"There's never a dull moment with you two," Pabbie said to the two royal sisters. "I hope you're prepared for what you have done, Elsa."

"What does this have to do with Elsa?" Akito asked as he came beside his wife.

"Angry magical spirits are not for the faint of heart" Pabbie warned.

"Why are they still angry?" Anna asked. "What does all of this have to do with Arendelle?"

"Let me see what I can see," Pabbie replied before he made pictures appear in the night sky to help tell them what he saw. "The past is not what it seems. A round demands to rewrite it. Arendelle is not safe. The truth must be found," he then saw that the pictures disappeared, leaving him with a blank void. "Without it, I see no future."

"Whoa... Bad news majores!" Lionel gulped.

"No future?" asked Anna as Kristoff came over.

"When one can see no future... All one can do is the next right thing." declared Pabble.

"The next right thing is for me to go to the Enchanted Forest and find that voice," Elsa decided. "Kristoff, can I borrow your wagon and Sven?"

"Huh?" asked Sven.

"I'm not very comfortable with the idea of that." Kristoff replied.

"You are not going alone." Anna declared.

"Anna, no; I have my powers to protect me, you don't." said Elsa.

"Excuse me? I climbed to the north mountain, survived a frozen heart, and saved you from my ex-boyfriend," Anna retorted. "And I did it all without powers, so you know, I'm coming."

"Me too," Kristoff stated. "I'll drive."

"I'll bring the snacks!" Olaf smiled as he ran by in an ice shard dress.

"Akito, I might need you to stay here with Elwin," Elsa told her husband. "This might not be the time or place for a small child."

"Well... All right," Akito said as he carried Elwin. "If you need me, you know how to reach me and I'll be there in an instant."

"All right, you just stay safe and take very good care of the baby." Elsa said before hugging him and they shared a kiss between their son.

"You know I will." Akito promised with a small smile as Elsa then kissed Elwin's forehead which made him giggle and coo.

"I will look after your people." Pabbie told Elsa.

"And you're not leaving without us." Cherry then added as she gestured to her group of friends.

"Yeah! Otherwise, there's no point in bringing us!" Lionel added. "So let's get rollin' on this whirlwind adventure!"

"Come along then," Elsa nodded before looking back. "Goodbye."

Akito waved goodbye to Elsa, though Elwin pouted and whined as his mommy was leaving.

"Anna, I'm worried for her," Pabbie spoke to the redheaded girl which made her look back at him. "We have always feared Elsa's power is too much for this world and who knows if Elwin has the same abilities with her and Akito's genetics? We must pray they are enough." he then advised.

Anna paused before nodding confidentially. "I will not let anything happen to her." she then promised verbally.

* * *

And so, with Sven pulling the wagon, our heroes were off once more on an incredible journey.

"Who's into trivia?" asked Olaf. "I am! Okay, did you know water has memory? True fact, but it's disputed by many..."

Even Thor seemed to roll his eyes a bit around the goofy snowman.

"So, Elsa, you and Akito got married?" Mo asked the Snow Queen.

"Yes, we did," Elsa nodded. "We got married a year after you guys went back home. It was such a wonderful time, I wish you could've seen it."

"Yeah, sorry, but I guess we were too busy with other things at that time." Cherry replied.

"No harm done." Elsa reassured.

"At least you two work well together," Atticus remarked. "I swear you'd end up with that legendary guy called Jack Frost."

Elsa just shrugged simply before the group shared a glance to the audience about Elsa ending up with Jack Frost.

"Did you know men are six times more likely to be struck by lightning?" Olaf then asked as more time passed.

"What a sexist weather system." Thor commented.

"...I dunno if that was a pun, but okay..." Lionel replied.

"Did you know gorillas burp when they're happy?" Olaf continued to give them random trivia as they rode along. "Did you know we blink 4,000,000,000 times a day?"

"Did you know sleeping quietly on long journey prevents insanity?" Kristoff soon asked after a while.

"Yeah, that's not true." Olaf remarked.

"It is," Cherry replied. "It is definitely true."

"It's the truth." Elsa added as everyone else agreed.

"Hmm... Well, that's unanimous," Olaf replied. "But I look it up when we get home."

* * *

Fortunately, after a while, Olaf and Elsa were out like lights, so that put an end to the trivia barrage.

"Well, they're asleep," Anna told Kristoff. "So, whaddya wanna do now?"

Kristoff turned to his reindeer pal. "Sven, keep us steady, will ya?" he asked.

"Can do." Sven nodded as he slowed his pace to a steady trot.

Anna soon decided to kiss Kristoff only to stop herself.

"Anna!" Kristoff called squeakily like he was in puberty before clearing his throat to sound mature again. "Anna, remember our first trip like this when I said you have to be crazy to want to marry a man you just met?" he then asked as he got ready for a very important question.

"Wait, what? Crazy?" Anna asked, offended. "You didn't say I was crazy, you think I'm crazy?"

"No, I did, you were--... Not crazy, clearly," Kristoff said nervously as Sven glanced over as this seemed to be a disaster. "Just naïve, not naïve, j-just new to love... Like I was, and when you're new, you are bound to get it... Wrong."

"So you're saying, I'm wrong for you." Anna guessed.

"What? No, no, I'm not saying you're wrong, or crazy, I'm sayi--" Kristoff panicked.

"Kristoff, stop, please." Elsa suddenly said.

"Good idea." Kristoff said bashfully.

"It must be the siren." Atticus guessed once he woke up next.

"I hear it. I hear the voice..." Elsa said, climbing off the wagon.

"You do?" asked Anna as Kristoff brought the wagon to a halt. "Olaf, wake up."

The snowman stumbled along, half-asleep, as the others joined Elsa. So naturally, it was quite shocking to see a massive wall of what looked like ice right before their eyes. Elsa stepped forward... And ventured further, with Anna following behind her sister.

"Cool." Atticus simply said.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

Elsa soon began to run towards the ice wall before suddenly stopping as the others followed behind.

Kristoff decided to walk through the wall of ice before something seemed to push him out. "Whoa! What the...?" he then muttered.

Olaf beamed in excitement and decided to do the same, going back and forth like an excited child with a new toy.

"Why don't you go?" Thor asked Elsa. "Maybe it'll like you better."

Elsa looked at him and soon decided to walk forward and put her hand through the wall of ice before it seemed to disappear within some smoke and they were surrounded by stone pillars.

* * *

Elsa was even more surprised to see that each pillar had the elemental emblem carved into their faces.

Anna turned to her sister. "...Promise me we'll do this together, okay?" she asked.

Elsa squeezed Anna by the hand. "Promise."

And so, the group ventured further into the mysterious ether as the clouds seemed to close shut.

"Gah!" Mo flinched before looking over.

"It's okay," Atticus soothed. "It's okay..."

Mo nodded as she settled herself down a bit.

"Yeah, Sven, it's okay." Kristoff soothed the reindeer as they traveled together through the mysterious ice clouds.

"Did you know that Enchanted Forest is a place of transformation?" Olaf asked the others as they walked along. "I have no idea what that means, but I can't wait to see what it's gonna do to each one of us."

"I thought it was my job to be the plucky sidekick." Thor firmly pouted.

"Technically, we're the two-man comedic partnership," Lionel explained. "He's more like the random humor guy."

"Hmm... Okay!" Thor replied. "Fair 'nuff."

Suddenly, something from behind blew them forward as they nearly stumbled and flew through the air as they went through the clouds and they were suddenly brought out.

"What was that?!" Mo glared slightly.

Olaf soon tried to run back inside, then kept getting thrown out yet again. Elsa tried to shoot some ice through the clouds, but the ice blast shot back out.

"And we're locked in," Anna sighed. "I did not see that coming."

Elsa let out a small gasp as she looked around. "...This forest is beautiful..." she whispered.

All around were plenty of trees, their leaves either red, or brown, or orange, or gold. Anna continued walking until she reached the edge of the woods, which seemed to have a very deep pit between her and what resembled a large dam.

Cherry let out a small content sigh. "I just love the smell of Fall/Autumn in the morning." she said, feeling tranquil so far.

And so, the group ventured out to explore the forest since they couldn't go back to Arendelle any time soon.

"What'd you find, Anna?" Atticus asked the redheaded girl.

"The dam... It still stands..." Anna collected. "It was in Grand Pabbie's vision, but why?"

"I don't know, but it's still in good shape," Kristoff replied. "Thank goodness."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked then.

"Well if that dam broke, it would send tidal waves so big, it would wash away everything on this fjord." Kristoff remarked.

"Everything?" asked Anna. "But... Arendelle's on this fjord..."

"Nothing's gonna happen to Arendelle, Anna," Kristoff told her. "It's gonna be fine! C'mere." And he gave her a hug.

"Psst...!" whispered a voice. 

Kristoff looked up and saw that it was Sven.

"Well?" The reindeer whispered. "Go ahead, now's the time."

"You know, under different circumstances, this would be a very romantic place," Kristoff soon smirked as he took out the ring he had for Anna and decided to play it cool and suave. "Don't you think?"

"Different circumstances?" Anna asked out of confusion. "You mean like with someone else?"

"What? No, no, I'm saying that!" Kristoff replied. "Um... Just in case we don't make it out of here." he then tried to say.

"You don't think we're gonna make out of here?" Anna panicked then.

"No, no, I mean, no, we will make it out of here," Kristoff told her. "Well, technically the odds are kinda complicated, but my point is... In case we die--"

"You think we're gonna die?"

"No! no! No, we will die at some point--"

"Where's Elsa? I swore that I will not leave her side!" Anna then said as she decided to go after her sister.

"Not even any reason time will we die, but... Way far in the future, we will die--" Kristoff tried to call out to Anna, but it was too late, so he gave up with a sharp sigh of defeat before Sven came up to his side, so he covered the reindeer's muzzle. "Don't patronize me."

"Wow..." Lionel exclaimed. "That. Was. Terrible. And how Anna kept on misreading what Kristoff said didn't help either."

"Tell me about it." Atticus agreed.

Cherry soon walked with Elsa as Cherry tried to listen out for the voice of the forest, though it would be complicated for her.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna soon called out as she rushed over to her sister. "There you are. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Elsa reassured.

"Okay, good," Anna smiled before looking around. "Where's Olaf?"

"Maybe he melted." Cherry smirked to herself.

"Like they'd ever do that," Lionel remarked. "Especially not if he's the kid-appeal character."

"Hm." Cherry firmly pouted.

"Oh, Cherry." Atticus sighed and shook his head.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Anna? Elsa? Atticus? Cherry? Samantha?" Olaf soon called out as he was out on his own before he stopped and laughed at himself. "I don't even know... Who's Samantha?"

**_Back to the others..._ **

* * *

"We better look for Olaf before something happens to him." Mo suggested.

"Well, alright," Lionel replied. "But he's kinda unpredictable. Who knows where he could've gone off to?"

The adventure team soon dashed off together to go out and look for Olaf. The leaves seemed to fly all around and some geysers went off as they traveled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Almost reminds me of the Colors of the Wind." Cherry commented with how the leaves moved.

"I'll take your word for it," Lionel replied as he continued onwards. "Still... You would think a snowman would be easier to spot amongst all this color."

"You're telling me," Atticus said. "Too bad we're not dogs without a great sense of smell."

"Hmm... Ice... Leaves... Snow... Pine... Pumpkin Spice..." Thor said as he attempted to sniff out Olaf.

A colored burst of energy was soon shown to be flying around the forest as they tried to find the snowman.

"Maybe that energy is following him." Mo suggested to the others.

"Worth a shot," Lionel replied. "Let's follow that energy!"

* * *

The group soon followed after the energy as it soon found its way to Olaf as he had a bit of a musical number to himself.

"Aw, great," Cherry sighed. "We caught him mid-song."

Thor began to bob his head along to the beat despite Cherry's irritability from the song.

"It's Disney, what did you expect?" Mo shrugged. "At least the actor is a decent singer."

Cherry slowly fell through the ground with a groan. Thor then put his hand on her head and made it move back and forth like his head.

"This will all make sense when I am older, Someday I will see that this makes sense, One day when I'm old and wise~" Olaf sang as he walked through the enchanted forest. "I'll think back and realize, That these were all completely normal events, Ah!~," he then began through a dark and spooky part of the forest as his shadow looked quite menacing and frightening at first. "I'll have all the answers when I'm older, Like why we're in this dark, enchanted wood, I know in a couple years, These will seem like childish fears, So I know this isn't bad, it's good~," he then looked to see beady red eyes. "Excuse me."

"Those better not be werewolves." Thor mumbled.

"Growing up means adapting~" sang Olaf, as a boulder rolled by behind him. "Puzzling at your world and your place; When I'm more matu-u-u-re, I'll feel to-tal-ly secure, being watched by something with a creepy, creepy face~" he gazed into a pond and saw something that wasn't his reflection gazing back, so he screamed and ran... While dodging being smashed by boulders.

"Hey, the singing stopped," Lionel said. "Now he's just trying to dodge getting smashed by rocks."

"So I've noticed." Cherry smirked.

Eventually, a pile of leaves swirled all around and made the snowman fly up in the air and land in a giant footprint and break into pieces.

"Erm... Olaf?" Mo called in concern as the snowman didn't move at first.

The group looked at each other before bowing their heads for a moment of silence before yelping as Olaf suddenly sprung back to normal.

"See, that will all make sense when I am older, So there's no need to be terrified or tense, I'll just dream about a time, When I'm in my aged prime~," Olaf continued his little song number as he reassembled himself and poked his carrot nose out as he crawled out of the hole he ended up inside of. "'Cuz when you're older, Absolutely everything makes sense~... This is fine." he then smiled, feeling content.

And then, a whirling cyclone swept him up. Anna and the others were still looking for Olaf when the cyclone swept them up as well.

" **HEY, GUYS!!** " Olaf shouted. " **MEET THE WIND SPIRIT!!** "

"I think I'm gonna be sick...!" Anna called.

"I'd hold your hair back, but I can't find my arms!!" Olaf replied.

Cherry looked a bit woozy herself as she looked very dizzy. Sven and Kristoff soon rammed into each other and Kristoff ended up below the reindeer and it looked like Sven was riding on the man's back through the cyclone as they spun around and around at ludicrous speed.

Elsa soon shot an ice blast to keep a tree from cutting right into her sister, then shook at something that swept at her. "Hey! Stop!"

"I see the eye of the cyclone!" Thor called out. "We're going down!"

The cyclone soon receded, with the others landing on the ground, but Elsa was still inside the vortex, as she was blasting ice beams at it from both sides.

"Let her go!" Anna shouted.

Elsa concentrated as hard as she could to try and push the cyclone away, but she heard unusual sounds and looked up to the top of the cyclone to see what looked like shapes of people. Anna decided to at least try to help Elsa.

"Anna, be careful!" Kristoff cried out.

"That's my sister!" Anna called out to him.

Elsa soon struggled to keep the cyclone away before she screamed and there was a huge explosion. Once the explosion cleared, the cyclone and ice sphere were gone before ice sculptures with different shapes were surrounding them as Elsa was now by herself as the others looked out at her.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked as she came to her sister.

"I'm fine." Elsa reassured.

"Whoa!" Lionel exclaimed. "How in the ham-and-cheese didja do _this_?"

"Are you okay?" asked Anna.

"...I'm okay." Elsa replied.

Sven and Kristoff glanced at the reindeer sculpture.

"What are these?" asked Kristoff.

"Pretty good likeness, I'd say..." Sven smirked.

Elsa approached a horse sculpture. "It's like they're moments in time..."

"What's that thing you say, Olaf?" asked Anna. The snowman in question was trying to warm himself by a frozen campfire.

"My theory about advancing technologies being both our saviors and our doom?" he asked.

"No, not that... Not that one," Anna replied. "The one about..."

"Cucumbers?"

"No, the one about water." Anna explained.

"Oh! Water has memory," Olaf then said before taking a stick as Sven lapped up water from a puddle in the ground before he used it to rub against the reindeer like a professor giving a lecture. "The water that makes up you and me has passed through at least four humans and or animals before us and remembers everything."

Sven looked disgusted at that before spitting out the puddle water he drank a bit. Suddenly, the leaves and wind came back, messing all around with the others and even making some of them fly or moving their clothes over their heads.

"You're naughty," Olaf giggled at the wind. "I think I'll name you Gale."

"Get out there!" Kristoff complained.

"Stop touching me!" Cherry ranted.

"Oh, hi, are you curious." Anna smiled bashfully before yelping as her cloak dropped over her head.

"You in the better mood now?" Elsa giggled the wind as it flew by before showing them an ice formation of two people who seemed to be rubbed against each other as one held the other before the sisters came to take a closer look.

"Looks like two lovers embracing..." Thor pointed out.

Elsa took a look at the person on the lower half of the statue. "Father... It's Father..." she exclaimed. "This girl; she saved him..."

"She's Northuldra..." Kristoff muttered.

"North-who-what?" asked Lionel, before there was a creepy sound from all around, then a horn blowing.

The group backed up.

"Olaf, get behind me." Elsa told the snowman, who quickly obliged.

Anna took a frozen sword from one of the sculptures as she was backing up.

"What're you going to do with that?" asked Kristoff.

"...I have no idea." Anna replied.

The creepy sound got louder, and finally, Anna charged forward and slashed away some of the branches, revealing a group of other people wielding long staffs.

"Okay... What have we walked into...?" asked Lionel.

"Whatever it is, we didn't do it!" Cherry cried. "And if you wanna sacrifice a virgin, then... Take me! Leave my friends alone! They've done nothing to deserve this!"

"Aww... She's not being selfish." Atticus and Mo cooed briefly before looking ready to fight just in case.

"Lower your weapon." The woman of the group to the left demanded sharply.

* * *

Suddenly, they heard a clanging sound to the right which had knights with shields and swords.

"And you lower yours." One soldier glowered at the other group.

"Arandellian Soldiers?" Anna asked as she recognized the soldiers.

"Threatening my people, Lieutenant?" An elderly woman glared as she pointed a staff towards the soldier.

"Invading my dam space, Yelena?" The soldier retorted.

"Why does that soldier look so familiar?" asked Anna.

One of the soldiers' eyes widened. "Get that sword!" he exclaimed, and both groups charged at the team.

Elsa fired a massive ice blast that caused the two groups to slip and fall down.

"...Did you see that, Yelena?" asked the soldier.

"Of course I saw it..." Yelena replied as she scooted to the side.

"Alright, would _someone_ explain what th' hell's goin' on here?" Lionel asked.

"It seems like they've been trapped in time or something." Cherry shrugged.

"I think you're right." Anne agreed.

"I got this," Olaf smirked as he stepped out. "Hi, I'm Olaf."

The people looked a bit startled as Olaf was a talking and walking snowman.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, I just find clothes restricting," Olaf replied. "Bet you're wondering who we are and why we are here. It's really quite simple."

"Yes," Thor spoke up, a bit dramatically as a spotlight shined down on him. "It began with two sisters: One born with magical power. One born powerless. Their love of snowman?"

"Anna, No! too high! Ow, Mama, Papa! Help!" Olaf added as he acted out Anna and Elsa's childhood until Anna was frozen by Elsa, then continued from there. "Doors shutting everywhere. Sisters torn apart. Well, at least they have their parents."

"Their parents are dead." Thor bowed his head gravely.

"Oh, I am Anna, I'll marry a man I just met~," Olaf then said, swooning over Sven and pretended that he was Hans. "Elsa's gonna blow! Snow, snow! Aaaugh! Run!" he then panicked. "Magic pulses through my snowflakes, I live."

"Ice palace for one, ice palace for one~," Thor said in the tone of "Let it Go" before looking dark and serious. "Get out, Anna. My heart."

"Oh, my goodness." The soldier sounded invested and scared of the story.

"Here's the true love's kiss~," Olaf then said, about to kiss Sven before pushing the reindeer away. "You're not worth it. Get out I'm the bad guy! And Anna freezes to death, forever."

"Oh, Anna!" The soldier soon cried emotionally.

"Then she unfreezes it... With the help of my dear, adventuring and traveling friends. Oh, and then Elsa woke up the magical spirit," Thor then continued. "And we were forced out from our kingdom."

"Now our only hope is to find the truth about the past, but we don't have a clue how to do that," Olaf then said as he imitated The Grand Pabbie. "Except's Elsa hearing voices, so we got that going for us. Any questions?" he then asked with a small smile.

The people just stared in shock.

"I think they got it." Olaf smiled, as Elsa evaporated the ice around her.

The lead soldier stepped forward. "Are you really Queen of Arendelle?" he asked.

"Yes." Elsa nodded.

"Why would nature reward a person of Arendelle with magic?" asked Yelena.

"Perhaps to make up for the actions of your people." remarked the soldier, pointing his sword.

"My people are innocent," said Yelena. "We would have never attacked first."

"May the truth be found." said the soldier, as Anna was doing a frame-comparison with her fingers.

Anna kept checking him out, much to his disturbance.

"Uh, hi?" The soldier glanced at her. "I-I'm sorry, what's happening?"

"That's it! Lieutenant Mattias!" Anna realized as she recognized the soldier. "Library, second portrait on the left. You are our father's official guard."

Mattias nodded before looking soft. "What did happened to your parents?" he then asked.

"Our parents' ship went down in the southern sea six years ago." Anna said softly as she bowed her head with Elsa.

Mattias looked sad and sorry to hear that before looking at the two sisters. "I see him," he then said to them. "I see him in your faces."

"Really?" Anna smiled, sounding touched.

"We may be getting old in years, but we're still strong," Mattias replied as he and the soldiers walked off. "Proud to serve Arendelle."

"Wait, please," Elsa said urgently. "Someone has called me here. If I can just find it; I believe they have the answer that may help us free this forest. Trust me, I just want to help."

"We only trust nature," Yelena defended. "When nature speaks--"

Suddenly a surge of pink fire set aflame onto a tree which startled everybody a bit as that was so sudden.

"We listen." Yelena then finished with a gulp.

"This will all make sense when I'm older." Olaf said nervously.

"I guess that's enough proof for ya." Thor said, backing up with the others.

"Fire spirit!" called one person, as the pink flame darted down the tree and jumped to another one.

"Get back, everyone!" exclaimed Yelena.

"Head for the river!"

Elsa tried to fire some ice blasts to stop the spread of the flames, but they were beginning to overwhelm her.

"No! No! No! No! The reindeer!" exclaimed a young man as several reindeer were running for their lives. "That's a dead-end!"

"C'mon, Sven!" Kristoff told his buddy, as he climbed on his back, and they rode off. "We'll get them!"

Anna turned back to see her sister, still blasting away at the fire. "Elsa, get out of there!" she called. "No, no, no, no, no..."

And so she charged in to aid her sister, as Elsa's powers were diminishing fast.

"She can't hold out much longer," Lionel stated. "We've got to take action!"

Cherry soon took out a special necklace and put it on as she held it close and she soon had her own ice powers and began to help out Elsa with the flames. Thor then took out his wand from Charm School and began to shoot out some ice blasts of his own. Atticus took a deep breath and attempted to blow at the flames with ice breath.

"I'm not sure what I can really do," Mo said to Lionel. "All I really have is vines that can tie stuff up."

"Well, every little bit helps!" Lionel declared as he conjured a massive Super Soaker and blasted the flames away.

Mo shrugged as she did whatever she could to help out Elsa.

"Come on, buddy; we can do this." Kristoff told Sven before he made his reindeer gallop around to get the other reindeer to safety.

Anna began to suffocate and cough from the smoke from the pink flames as she couldn't keep up with it like the others could.

"Anna!" Kristoff panicked.

Elsa noticed her sister in trouble and soon shot out more ice around Anna to help her breathe and not suffocate. Kristoff then rode by and grabbed Anna as they got away on Sven's back.

"Get her out of here!" Elsa weakly called out to Kristoff.

"No! Elsa!" Anna cried out as she rode away with her boyfriend and the reindeer.

Elsa nodded and then continued her pursuit of the pink flame as she shot ice blasts at it, until after a lengthy chase, she finally managed to corner it by a large curved rock. But when she looked closer, she saw that the pink flame was actually attached to the back of a small purple lizard. It arched its back like a stray cat, then shot a fireball at a nearby tree, which Elsa immediately doused.

"That's what made all this trouble?" asked Lionel. "One little lizard-thing?"

"Kinda pathetic if you ask me." Cherry muttered.

The lizard stared at them before looking soft at Elsa and even tilted its head at her, looking cute and innocent now.

"Aww... Wook at how cute and widdle it is~" Thor cooed. "Cootchy-cootchy-coo~"

The flame lizard soon came up a little closer to the Snow Queen and crawled into her hand as the flames seemed to steam due to how cold she was.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Elsa winced from the heat, but continued to carry the cute little lizard.

The lizard beamed and soon lay flat down in the palms of her hands as it turned bright blue and the flames seemed to also douse out from the trees and the entire forest.

"That takes care of the fire sale..." Lionel noted as Elsa sprinkled some snowflakes over the lizard's head; it playfully nipped at the snowflakes.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle as the people returned to the scene. "...They're all looking at us, aren't they?" she asked. "Got any advice?"

The tiny lizard just blinked as it tilted its head to the side. 

"Nothing?" 

The lizard then slapped its tongue against its face. 

"...Should I know what that means?"

Just then, the strange musical sound from earlier rang out, attracting the attention of both Elsa and the lizard. 

"You hear it too..." she realized. "Who is it? What do we do?"

The lizard soon jumped out of her hands and crawled out onto a nearby boulder.

"Okay," Elsa smiled as she stepped over, taking that as a sign. "Keep going North."

"Elsa! Oh, thank goodness." Anna beamed as she ran up to her sister from behind and nearly glomped her.

"Anna." Elsa blinked.

"Are you okay?"

"What were you doing?"

"You could have been killed," Elsa warned her sister. "You can't just follow me into fire."

"If you don't want me to follow you into fire, then don't run into fire," Anna defended. "You are not being careful, Elsa. I'm sorry, are you okay?" she then asked.

"I've been better." Elsa sighed.

"I know what you need." Anna soon said and brought out a very special scarf and had her sister wear it.

The villagers gasped at the sight of the scarf.

"Where did you get that scarf?" Yelena soon asked.

"That's a Northuldra's scarf." A man added.

"This is from one of our oldest families." explained a woman.

"It was our mother's." Anna replied.

Just then, Elsa pulled Anna along with her, returning to the ice statue.

"I... I see it..." Elsa exclaimed. "It's our mother..."

"Mother saved Father's life that day..." Anna added.

"So your mom must've come from Yelena's people," Lionel replied. "I guess that might explain how Elsa got her cryokinesis powers."

"Ugh! Why didn't we find this out on the first time we came here?" Cherry complained. "That was a big issue I took with the adventure!"

"Well, at least now we know." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Cherry shrugged. "Besides, I thought Anna and Elsa's mother's name was Iduna?"

* * *

The wind soon blew all around as the ice sculptures and Olaf began to glow with the spread of the energy and power and the glows in the snowy white shined like sparkling diamonds. The men soon began to do an ancient chant while stomping their staffs to the beat as the women vocalized as Olaf and Thor attempted to join in. Hilda seemed to emerge from the group with a bundle in her arms as she seemed to be wearing the same coat as the villagers while the adventure team looked around as Anna and Elsa felt touched by the song.

"Maybe her name still _is_ Iduna?" Lionel asked. "Nobody really said that her name was different..." He then did a double-take. "Hey, wait a second... Hilda?!"

Hilda looked over once her name was called.

"Aunt Hilda!" Thor beamed before he ran to hug the woman.

"Whoa, Thor!" Hilda told him as she held onto the bundle in her arms. "It's feeding time for Ambrose."

"Oh... Sorry..." Thor said as he restrained himself.

"Hilda... You're here..." Cherry said to the witch woman before looking at the telegram she was given. "Oh, yeah..."

"Oh, good, we were worried you wouldn't get that telegram in time." Hilda said in relief as she held onto Ambrose, very close to her chest.

"Alright, so if you're here, then where are Drell and Zelda?" asked Lionel.

"Back at the village, we were brought into," Hilda explained. "Drell wanted to check this place to see if it would be safe to send you kids here someday and when everything checked out, we were on our way back to the 21st century."

"What happened?" Atticus asked in concern.

"Something cancelled out Drell's magic," Hilda explained. "And then we tried to use our combined magic together, but nothing happened. It was almost like we were... Mortals."

"Well, I suppose we're gonna have to find whatever it is that's causing this magical interruption," Mo replied. "Sooner we find it, sooner you'll get your powers back."

"I sure hope so," Hilda replied before she looked down. "Who knows what this could mean for Ambrose too?"

"He should be fine, right?" Cherry asked. "He's just a baby."

"That may be so, Cherry, but you have to remember that Drell's the most powerful man in the universe," Hilda replied. "Ambrose's magic might be stronger due to Drell's genetics, even if he doesn't know how to use it. He might get sick before his magic has a chance to grow."

"We'll help." The adventure team promised.

"Right after we help Anna and Elsa." Cherry then said.

"We are the people of the Sun." Yelena soon told Elsa after the village's ancient song.

"I promise you, I will free this forest and restore Arendelle." Elsa vowed.

"That's a pretty big promise, Elsa." Anna spoke up.

"Definitely," Atticus replied. "How exactly are we supposed to do all of that if we don't know what to do?"

"I'll find a way." Elsa reassured.

"Free the forest... Wow!" A village man smiled at Kristoff. "...I'm sorry, I just... Uh... Some of us were born in here, we've never even seen the clear sky."

"Yeah, I know, I get it." Kristoff reassured.

"My name is Ryder." The man said, holding out his hand to the other man.

"Kristoff." Kristoff smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

"I heard the voice again," Elsa soon told the elderly village woman. "We need to go North."

"But the Earth Giant now roams North at night," Yelena told the Snow Queen. "You can leave in the morning."

"I'm Honeymaren." A young woman said to Anna.

"Honeymaren, we'll do all we can." Anna replied.

"Alright, nothing says we won't give it our best shot," Lionel shrugged. "And hopefully..." he began, but then stopped himself.

"What?" The others asked.

"Nothing, I just stopped myself from jinxing our chances and subsequently losing our powers," Lionel replied. "And I suggest you all do the same."

"Yeah, Atticus, that's probably a good idea." Cherry suggested.

Atticus just looked bashful and innocent in response.


	4. Chapter 4

They soon came into the village and Hilda brought the group over to a tent that she shared with Zelda and Drell.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Drell said once he saw them. "You got my telegram."

"Yeah, somehow." Mo nodded.

"So something is blocking your powers," Thor stated. "But what could it be? And has this sort of thing ever happened before?"

"I suspect Della, but I doubt she has magic left." Drell replied.

"After the Secret of NIMH adventure, Della was brought to court by Uncle so that she could be punished and is now a cat," Thor told Lionel. "A powerless cat to add on that, like when Salem first became a cat long before Hilda and Zelda started to raise Sabrina."

"Ahhhh," Lionel nodded in response. "So if it's not her, then it's some other cause."

"Maybe it's from another universe?" Zelda spoke up. "You said there are various different realities of all of us."

"Well, yeah, but I'm not sure," Drell shrugged. "I guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way without the World Wide Witch Web."

"So many W's!" Cherry complained.

"Has your magic changed any?" Drell asked the kids.

"Not that we've noticed," Thor said as he showed his training wand. "I could still use my old Charm School wand to beat the fire."

"And the rest of us still have our powers," Mo replied. "So whatever it is must only affect adults with magical abilities."

"Ageists!" Thor ranted.

"Uh, yeah," Drell replied. "I'll have to check my books that I luckily brought with me."

"You packed some books?" Atticus asked.

"You never know," Drell said before bringing out a very heavy and large trunk and cracked it open. "I'm glad you got my message though."

"So am I," Cherry replied. "A little bit anyway."

"Well, let's get to work," Patch remarked. "Better get to sniffing out the source of the trouble..."

"Sounds good, Spot," Drell agreed. "Also, enjoy yourselves here while you can. It's a pretty nice village."

"It does seem nice." Mo smiled as Hilda soon came to sit down and set Ambrose down on the ground.

Ambrose looked all around while everyone else was talking before crawling over to Olaf with the other children of the village.

"Hey, let me ask you, how do you guys cope with the ever-increasing complexity of thought that comes with maturity?" Olaf asked the children who began to take him apart by his carrot nose, stick arms, and feet.

A little girl smiled as she stuck his carrot up her nose.

"Brilliant!" Olaf smiled back. "It's so refreshing to talk to the youth of today," he then added as a stick hand was through his head then. "Our future is in bright hands," he then looked over to see that Ambrose tried to chew on his foot stub. "Oh, no, no, no... Don't chew that, you don't know what I've stepped in."

Ambrose babbled a bit as he sat with the talking snowman.

* * *

"So much to do in one adventure," Atticus said. "First we gotta help Elsa, now we have to find a way to fix the magic trouble."

"Not like we haven't experienced worse," Lionel shrugged. "Hopefully we can handle it."

Atticus nodded before seeing Kristoff and Ryder and decided to go and see them.

"I can't seem to get her attention," Kristoff said to Ryder as they walked off together with Atticus and Sven behind them. "Or even say the thing."

"Well, you're in luck; I know nothing about women." Ryder replied.

"How helpful." Atticus deadpanned.

"But I do know that we have the most amazing way of proposing," Ryder then clarified. "If we start now, we'll be ready at dawn."

"Really?" Kristoff asked hopefully.

"The best part: it involves a lot of reindeer." Ryder replied.

"I like the sound of that." Sven beamed.

"I bet you do." Atticus replied.

"I think I'm gonna go see Anna." Mo said to the rest of the group.

"Well, alright," Thor replied. "And I guess the rest of us will try to figure out what's going on."

"Sorry, is that selfish?" Mo asked.

"Nah, it's fine," Cherry reassured. "We'll just take this break to think and hang out in the village a bit."'

Mo nodded before walking off.

"This almost reminds me of Pocahontas's village." Cherry commented then.

"Cuz of all the trees and whatnot?" asked Thor. "I guess that makes sense."

"I'll take your word for it." Lionel shrugged.

"Ooh! I can tell you about it!" Thor beamed at Lionel.

"You know a lot about Cherry's adventures, huh?" Lionel asked him.

"Yeah!" Thor smiled before smirking. "My uncle archives her along with some other friends like Atticus, Katie, and Cathleen."

"Alright, then you can gimme the abridged version." suggested Lionel.

"Well, the first time Cherry met Pocahontas, she had to read about her for a school assignment," Thor smiled. "Then suddenly, when checking out a history book, she got sucked into a brand new adventure and met the village and made friends with everyone!" he then glared. "There was also that fat-headed and selfish, greedy boar known as Governor Radcliffe!"

"I'd say he reminded me of your uncle, but I have a better respect for your uncle these days." Cherry remarked.

"I'm sure he appreciates that," Thor smirked. "At least Uncle would never sell us out just for gold, diamonds, or any other treasures for his selfish needs."

"Cool." Lionel nodded.

"So Cherry was able to help out Pocahontas, especially due to her friendship with John Smith," Thor then continued. "Of course, John Smith was arrested and in trouble with Pocahontas's village as they viewed him as an invader and Governor Radcliffe decided to kill Pocahontas and her people. Eventually, Chief Powhatan, Pocahontas's father was convinced to let John Smith go, even if Radcliffe still came for treasures and to kill the 'savages', he was dealt with properly," he then smirked. "Good riddance to good rubbish, am I right?"

"Well, yeah," Cherry then said before looking at Lionel. "Then Atticus and Patch came to meet Pocahontas themselves for another time when we met John Rolfe. If I knew you at the time though, I would've let you come too, especially for the dance in the kingdom."

"Dance, huh?" Lionel asked. "I guess it must've been quite a time, but hey, there'll be other dances, maybe."

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry replied.

* * *

Mo was soon shown to be with Anna and Mattias as they talked together.

"Hey, back home, Halimah's still over on Hudson's Hearth?" Mattias asked Anna.

"She is." Anna nodded.

"Really? Is she married?"

"Mm-mm."

"Oh, wow, why would that make me feel better?"

Mo giggled a little from that.

"What else do you miss?" Anna asked.

"My father," Mattias said softly. "He passed long before all this. He was a great man, built us a good life is Arendelle, but took everything for granted. He'd say, 'Be prepared! Just when you think you found your way, life will throw you on a new path'."

"I like to think my father said the same thing." Mo said softly, thinking about her biological father.

"What do you do when it does?" Anna soon asked.

"Don't give up," Mattias advised. "Take it one step at a time. And..."

"Just do the next right thing?" Anna guessed.

"Yeah, you got it." Mattias smiled at Anna who smiled back, as well did Mo.

"Lionel?" Hilda called as she held out her son. "Would you mind watching Ambrose for a minute?"

"Um, sure," Lionel replied. "I'll give it my best shot."

Hilda smiled as she set Ambrose down to Lionel and decided to go with Drell for a walk as Zelda sat with Elsa.

"Um... Hey, there." Lionel said to the baby warlock.

"Heheheh... You have to babysit." Thor snickered a bit immaturely.

"Shaddap." Lionel retorted.

Thor smiled bashfully in response.

* * *

"I wanna show you something," Honeymaren smiled at Elsa who was currently petting a young reindeer. "May I?" she then asked as she held out her hand.

Elsa allowed as she showed her mother's blanket to the village woman.

"You know, air, fire, water, and earth." Honeymaren soon pointed out.

"Yes." Elsa nodded.

"But look, there is a fifth spirit," Honeymaren then pointed at the fifth symbol on the blanket. "It's said to be a bridge between us and a magical nature."

"A fifth spirit?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"Some say they hear it call out the day before the forest falls." Honeymaren nodded.

"My father heard it," Elsa memorized. "Do you think that's what's calling me?"

"Maybe, but alas, only Ahtohallan knows." Honeymaren advised.

"Ahtohallan." Elsa repeated.

Ambrose soon began to get fussy before Elsa started to sing and that calmed him down.

"Dive deep into her sound, But not too far away or you'll be drowned~" Elsa and Honeymaren soon sang together.

"That's a pretty twisted lullaby." Cherry commented.

"Why do lullabies always have to have some terrible warning in them?" Honeymaren chuckled.

"I wonder that all the time." Elsa replied.

Just then, there were booming footsteps heard.

"...Earth giants; what are they doing down here?" asked Yelena.

Campfires were doused, people went into their huts, and children huddled with their parents for safety. Hilda and Zelda soon came back for Ambrose and brought the adventure team into their own hut where Drell wore himself out from so much reading, so was asleep before he woke up.

"Huh? Hilda, what--" Drell was about to ask until Hilda covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Hide." Honeymaren told Elsa before dashing off.

* * *

Everybody soon hid away together as the Earth giants were coming.

Olaf soon saw the fire lizard and soon tried to shush it which made it catch aflame. "They're coming!" he then whispered loudly before he tried to shush it even more and the flames grew bigger and bigger before he picked it up and he was on fire without melting and the fire lizard soon fizzled out once it was on the snowman's cool head. "This is why we don't play with fire!" he then scolded the animal.

The fire lizard then nuzzled down and trilled.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you~," Olaf then cooed. "You're so CUTE!"

Elsa hid behind a tree and watched as the Earth giants stomped past. One of them turned around because it thought it saw Elsa, but after a while it continued on its way.

"Don't. Get. Scared," Drell whispered sharply to the adventure team. "Whatever you do, don't get scared. Giants can smell fear."

The others nodded as they did their best to stay calm and quiet.

* * *

Elsa soon went to check to see if the Earth giant was gone before she gasped as someone grabbed her arm before she looked down to see that it was only Anna.

"Please tell me, you are not about to follow them." Anna begged her older sister.

"What if I can settle them like I did with the wind and fire?" Elsa smiled hopefully.

"Or what if they can crush you before you even get the chance?" Anna retorted. "Remember, the goal is to find the voice, find the truth and get us home."

Drell soon stepped out, putting his finger up as he made the kids and his wife, son, and sister-in-law stay inside before he soon gestured for them to come out as he saw no Earth giants around.

"Hey, guys; that was close." said Olaf, as he came out of hiding.

"The giant sensed me," Elsa replied. "And he might come back, and I don't want to put anyone in danger. You're right, Anna; we've got to find the voice. We're going now."

And so she walked off.

"Okay... We're going now," said Anna, looking at the people coming outside. "...Wait, where are Kristoff and Sven?"

"I think they took off with this Ryder guy and a bunch of reindeer..." Olaf replied.

"They left?" asked Anna. "Without even... Saying anything?"

The snowman shrugged. "Who knows the ways of men?" he asked as he walked off and joined Elsa.

Anna began to look concerned before she looked at Elsa as she worried about Kristoff and Sven.

"I'm sure they'll be right back," Atticus reassured. "But we should probably follow Elsa."

Thor decided to go and check on Kristoff and Sven.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Am I supposed to feel this ridiculous?" Kristoff asked as he was surrounded by reindeer while standing on a heart-shaped boulder.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Ryder smiled.

"...I think I better go see the others before this gets awkward." Thor said to himself before he went to join the rest of the group.

"Everyone ready?" asked Kristoff.

"Ready!" said a gruff-voiced reindeer.

"Uh, I could use a rehearsal?" said another reindeer.

"I love love..." sighed a third.

Kristoff's eyes widened in amazement. "Wait... You talk to your reindeer, too?" he asked.

"I do." Ryder replied.

"It's like you can actually hear what they're thinking!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"And then you just, you just... Say it!" Ryder added.

"And then you just say it..." Kristoff sighed happily, before he spotted someone approaching the area.

"Okay! Here she comes!" Ryder beamed as he unleashed a basket filled with butterflies.

Sven soon hit a board which made a bowl fly in the air which made sparkles fly out to make the scene romantic.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," Kristoff soon called dramatically. "My first love, fearless, ginger, sweet love; will you marry me?"

"Um, no," Yelena said as she was soon shown which killed the moment. "The princess left with the queen and those children with those three adults not from our village.

"The queen?" Kristoff gasped. "What? What?!"

"I wouldn't try to follow, they're long gone." Yelena advised.

"Long gone?" Kristoff frowned.

"So, yeah... Um, we're heading west, to the Lycan Meadows," Yelena replied as she walked away from him. "You can come with us if you want."

Kristoff was left standing in the field, looking and feeling utterly humiliated.

"Hey..." said Ryder. "I'm, uh... Really sorry that..."

"No, it's fine." Kristoff replied.

"...I should go pack," decided Ryder. "You, uh... You coming with?"

"I'll... Just meet you there." Kristoff told him.

"You know where to go, right?" asked Ryder.

"Yeah, I-I know the woods," Kristoff replied, as Ryder left. "Reindeers are better than people...~" The young man then sang sadly. "Sven, why is love so hard?~"

"Ya feel what'cha feel, and those feelings? They're real," replied Sven. "C'mon, Kristoff; let down your guard~"

Kristoff then stood up with a lot on his mind, but Sven encouraged him to go onward. "Again, you're gone, Off on a different path than mine, I'm left behind wondering if I should follow~," he then sang as Sven nodded at him. "You had to go, And, of course, it's always fine, I probably could catch up with you tomorrow~" he then sang into a pinecone like it was a microphone.

Soon, the man began to think about Anna as he saw her in his mind.

"But is this what it feels like to be growing apart?~," Kristoff then sang as he seemed to be alone without Anna. "When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart?, Now I turn around and find, I am lost in the woods, North is south, right is left when you're gone~"

"I'm the one who sees you hope, But now I'm lost in the woods, And I don't know what path you are on~" The man and reindeer then sang together as they looked all around, feeling a bit lost.

"I'm lost in the woods~" Kristoff sang as he jumped across a river. "Up 'til now, the next step was a question of how, I never thought it was a question of whether; Who am I, if I'm not your guy?~" he had flashbacks of the time he and Anna first kissed. "Where am I, if we're not together forever?"

"Now I know you're my true north, 'cuz I am lost in the woods~" he sang with Sven and the other reindeer. "Up is down, day is night, when you're not there; Oh, you're my only landmark, so I'm lost in the woods, Wondering if you still care; But I'll wait for a sign (for a si~ign) that I'm on your path, 'Cuz you are mine (you are mi~ine!) Until then, I'm lost in the woods~"

"Lost in the, lost in the woods~" sang the reindeer with Kristoff.

The man thought he saw Anna for a few seconds, but when he came to hug her, she vanished. "I'm lost in the woods...~" he sang sadly, as he sat down, and petted Sven on his snout.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Elsa and the rest of the group were soon traveling through a barren and nearly empty forest. Elsa soon began to sing out like the siren's singing she heard to get some sort of answer. The fire lizard wandered all around as they walked together before flinching as Olaf soon tried to sing like Elsa.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to stop doing that." Cherry said to the snowman.

"But I'm helping." Olaf smiled innocently.

"Please don't." Cherry groaned as Elsa continued to sing.

"Cherry has a point," Anna agreed. "Maybe one of you should do that."

"I agree; she's a little pitchy," Olaf replied before he was lightly tossed by the wind spirit. "Hey, Gale's back."

The wind spirit traveled to the top of a hill and bristled against the top of what looked like the mast of a boat. Squinting, Elsa ran closer, only to get a better look over the hill and saw an entire shipwreck at the base of the hill. Anna joined her with the others, only to gasp in surprise.

"Yo-ho, oh no," Lionel exclaimed. "What's that?"

"Mother and Father's ship..." Anna replied.

"But this isn't the Southern Sea..." Olaf noted.

"No... It isn't." replied Anna, as Elsa ran down the hill.

"I have a weird feeling." Cherry said.

"Me too," Thor added. "It might be something wrong or I ate too many hot dogs earlier after we left the Muppets."

"Looks like the ship that brought down Tarzan's human parents." Drell remarked as they followed Elsa.

Elsa and Anna soon ran inside of the ship to take a closer look with the others trailing right behind them.

"Why is their ship here?" Anna wondered.

"How is it here?" Elsa added.

"Maybe it was washed in from The Dark Sea." Hilda said to the sisters.

"What in the name of Ulchtar is the Dark Sea?" asked Lionel.

"What were they doing in the Dark Sea?" muttered Elsa as she searched through the wreckage.

"I don't know." Anna replied.

"How did the ship get through the mist?" asked Olaf. "I thought only we could..."

"Maybe their mother came from Yelena's people?" suggested Lionel. "It's the only suggestion that makes sense."

"Yeah..." Cherry said. "Not to mention we never found out where Elsa's powers came from the last time."

"There's gotta be something here." Anna said.

"Well, we might as well look around," Zelda suggested. "We can't give up just yet."

"I wouldn't be on these many adventures if I gave up too quickly." Cherry remarked.

"Every Arandellian ship has a compartment that's waterproof." Anna told the others.

"That's very clever," Olaf commented. "Although that makes me wonder why they don't just make the whole ship waterproof."

Lionel rolled his eyes as Anna continued to feel around. Elsa and the others also continued searching the area as well.

"Also, the Dark Sea can be a bit dangerous," Zelda soon told Lionel. "Especially with Nokk."

"What's a Nokk?" Thor asked.

"I feel you might find out later." Zelda warned.

"Here!" Anna called out as she found something and took out a scroll before opening it to see some sort of funny looking text. "What language is this?"

"I don't know, but look, this is mother's handwriting." Elsa pointed out as she saw a note written in the corner next to the language.

"What does it say?" Atticus asked.

"'The end of the Ice Age, the river found, but lost magic's source'," Anna read aloud before giving the scroll to Elsa as she found another paper. "It's a map!" she then said as she had an idea. "They traveled North, planning to cross The Dark Sea to... Ahtohallen?"

"It's real?" Elsa asked once she heard that name.

"Man, all these questions, and zero answers!" Lionel exclaimed. "Gets a fella especially P.O.'d!"

"I'm right there with ya, Lionel." Mo agreed.

"Now what's this Athohallen thing then?" Cherry asked.

"It's a magical river said to hold all the answers about the past." Anna explained.

"That's just reinforcing my water has a memory theory." Olaf remarked.

"Water has memory..." Elsa repeated before she looked at her hands and knelt on the floor and began to channel her ice powers, but did something different.

"Elsa?" The others asked in concern.

"I wanna know what happened to them." Elsa said as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Water droplets soon filled the air from Elsa's special ice powers.

"Looks like we're about to find out!" Atticus exclaimed as the water began to fill the air around them.

The water droplets soon seemed to show the form of a couple in an embrace with each other once Elsa looked up and opened her eyes as she worked her magic. There was also a water wave shown as the late King and Queen's voices were heard in a panic which seemed to be from moments before their premature deaths. Elsa soon looked emotionally distraught and ran off suddenly.

"Oh! Elsa!" Anna cried to her sister.

Olaf looked a little sad before looking at the ice couple with the water wave about to hit them.

"Is that before their death?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Yes, it is," Drell nodded. "I'm afraid it was up to The Fates and you know there are some things that even I can't prevent."

"Understood," Atticus said softly. "Like my Aunt Athena."

"At least, not in this universe..." Lionel murmured. "But that's neither here or there."

Atticus glanced over as Lionel just shrugged innocently. Elsa soon looked very overwhelmed and ran out of the ship, panting heavily.

"Hey... Hey, what're you doing?" Anna asked her sister in concern.

"This is my fault," Elsa sobbed emotionally. "They were looking for answers about me."

"You are not responsible for their choices, Elsa." Anna coaxed.

"No! Just their deaths." Elsa replied out of guilt as she walked away.

The others soon came out to see Anna and Elsa as Atticus thought about someone from his own past, regarding his mother's sister.

"Yelena asks why would the spirit reward Arendelle with the magical queen?" Anna said as she tried to soothe her sad sister. "Because our mother saved our father. She saved her enemy. Her good deeds were rewarded with you. You are a gift."

"Even if it doesn't seem like it." added Mo.

"For what?" Elsa pouted.

"If anyone can resolve the past, if anyone can save Arendelle and free this forest; it's you," Anna told her sister as she took her hands. "I believe in you, Elsa; more than anyone or anything."

"Except for maybe Akito." Cherry spoke up.

"Except for maybe Akito." Anna repeated with a firm nod.

Elsa looked at her and soon walked away briefly as she remembered something. "Honeymaren said there was a fifth spirit; a bridge between magical nature and us."

"A fifth spirit?" Anna asked.

"That what's been calling me from Ahtohallan," Elsa explained. "The answers about the past are all there."

"So we go to Ahtohallan." Anna smiled hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Lionel shrugged. "More questions instead of answers."

"Not we," Elsa shook her head. "Me."

"What?" The others asked.

"The Dark Sea is too dangerous for us all." Elsa told them.

"No, we do this together," Anna told her sister. "Remember the song, go too far and you'll be drowned. Who will stop you from going too far?"

"You said you believed in me," Elsa defended. "This is what I was born to do."

"And I don't want to stop you from that," Anna replied. "I don't want to stop you from being whatever you need to be. I just don't want you dying, trying to be everything for everyone else too."

Olaf looked scared at the idea of Elsa dying.

"Don't do this alone," Anna continued. "Let us help you, please. I can't lose you, Elsa. We all need you." she then added about herself and the rest of the group.

Elsa frowned before hugging Anna tightly. "I can't lose you either, Anna," she then said before gesturing for Olaf to join on the group hug. "Come on."

Olaf then joined in the group hug with the sisters. Thor beamed as he decided to also hug them.

"Well, when in Rome." shrugged Lionel as he joined in the hug.

"C'mon. Join the Hug Force," Thor encouraged him. "Get in here."

Cherry stepped back as Atticus and Mo got into the hug anyway.

"Aw, hug him, Cherry," Drell told the perky goth. "It's not going to kill you."

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit before she joined in on the hug anyway. Then suddenly, after everybody group hugged, the group was sent backwards on a boat made out of ice.

"Wait, what?" Atticus blinked. "Elsa, what are you doing?!"

* * *

The path soon became icy as the boat slid away with all of them on it as Elsa backed away to be alone.

"Lemme guess; she's sending us away because she doesn't want us to be involved in this," Lionel replied. "Somehow I saw this coming."

"Should've expected this." Atticus nodded.

"Maybe she'll turn around." Thor replied.

"I wouldn't get too eager about that." Cherry advised.

"We gotta stop this thing!" Mo panicked. "We're going way too fast! Someone give us a hand!"

Olaf soon held out his hand for them to take as the ice boat was going so fast that it seemed like they could crash at any moment.

"Everyone hang on to something!" Lionel called.

The others soon grabbed onto each other as Anna took Olaf's hand and used it to grab onto an upcoming tree branch. Suddenly, they went away from the ice path and ended up going a different way after the tree branch moved them to the nearby river.

"Oh, no!" Cherry gasped.

"Aw, come on!" Anna complained once they went through the river in their ice boat.

"Anna, this might sound crazy, but I'm sensing some rising anger." Olaf spoke up.

"Ugh! Well, I _am_ angry, Olaf!" Anna told the snowman firmly. "She promised me we'd do this together!"

"Uh-huh, but what I mean is, I'm sensing some rising anger in _me_." Olaf replied.

Anna was surprised by this. "Wait... You're angry?" she asked.

The snowman tapped his head. "...Yeah, I think so; Elsa pushed me away too, and...and she didn't even say goodbye!" he replied.

Anna gave him a firm look. "And you have every right to be very, very mad at her." she told him.

Olaf looked down, feeling sadder. "And you said some things never change, but since then, everything's done nothing but change..."

"Oh, Olaf." Mo frowned softly at the snowman.

"Things might look bad, but look," Cherry said as she took out the stick arm. "We're all still here, holding your hand."

"Yeah, yeah, that's a good point, Cherry," Olaf smiled, feeling a little bit better. "I feel so much better. You guys are such good listeners."

"Get down, kids!" Drell suddenly said, pushing the kids down in the boat, smushing them a bit together.

* * *

The kids muffled and squirmed as they were suddenly shoved down. Anna then tried to get Olaf to shush as they passed by a horde of sleeping Earth giants. The group kept their mouths closed as they floated past the massive creatures.

"Shh... Shh... Shh~..." Drell shushed as he held them all close, keeping their mouths shut.

"Giants! They're huge!" Olaf whispered in amazement.

Suddenly, it appeared they were about to flow into a giant's nose which made Anna panic as she tried to splash them away from the giant's nose. Olaf soon made her stop as the giant snored and they were blown away in the water, away from his nose. They soon passed more sleeping giants which panicked the group even more until there was another way to get out through that seemed to be some sort of tunnel opening.

"Hang on, guys." Anna said before using Olaf's arm to row them into the tunnel.

They soon made it quickly through there and into the tunnel, away from the Earth giants.

"Is it over?" Cherry asked once she moved Drell's hand from over her mouth.

"Uh... Try not to scream." Drell replied as he saw something coming up.

"...I'm guessing there's something really bad coming, isn't there?" Lionel asked.

Drell nodded.

"Don't tell me, we're about to go over a huge waterfall." Cherry said stoically.

"Yep." Drell said.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Cherry asked.

"Most likely." Drell then said.

"...Bring it on." Cherry replied.

And so, they were going down the waterfall as the others did their best not to scream, though Olaf let out a tiny scream as they went down and soon... SPLASH!

Lionel snorted after they hit the bottom. "Okay, I get that reference, so nice job."

* * *

Everybody groaned as they soon got to dry land after the waterfall crashing.

"Wait, didn't you guys bring Ambrose with you?" Mo asked.

"Yes, but he's fine..." Drell replied as he snapped his fingers to show a protective bubble with the sleeping baby boy inside.

"Drell... With all due respect..." Atticus grinned softly before yelping. "Why didn't you put _all_ of us in a protective bubble?! ...Uh, sir." he then finished softly.

"I only had enough magic for Ambrose," Drell replied. "Remember? My magic's been shot."

"Oh, right." Atticus then said, feeling stupid.

"So you have some magic, but not a lot?" Cherry asked.

"I know it's weird, but I had to do what I could," Drell defended. "We'll get to the bottom of this magical mystery."

The kids groaned a bit as that seemed to irritate them.

"Has anyone seen my nose?" Olaf soon asked.

"Well, Elsa just gave us the cold shoulder," Lionel remarked. "What do we do now?"

"First, we need to give Olaf his nose back," Hilda replied. "Has anyone seen it?"

"Found it." Anna said as she picked the carrot up after she lit a torch, giving it back to the snowman.

"Thank you!" Olaf said as some water fell from his mouth.

"I guess we explore... Wherever we are now." Thor suggested.

"Yeah, where are we?" Olaf then wondered.

"In a pit with no way out." Anna said.

"I'll take care of this." Atticus said as he snapped his fingers.

However, nothing seemed to happen and Ambrose's bubble soon popped before he fell into his father's arms. Atticus narrowed his eyes before snapping his fingers again for a bit, though nothing seemed to happen.

"Guess you can't snap your way out of this one, Gary." Cherry smirked.

"Guys! Maybe _this_ could be the cause of the Powers Outage!" Lionel exclaimed. "Something in here is blocking you guys' magical abilities!"

"In here?" Drell asked.

"Yeah!" Lionel replied.

"Hmm... That's possible..." Zelda remarked.

"There's also a spooky pitch black way in." Olaf soon pointed out.

"Pitch Black?" Hilda and Zelda looked nervous.

"Shh! A different pitch black..." Drell shushed them before looking at the group. "I'll tell you more about that later though." he then said as they wondered why Hilda and Zelda looked scared of the words "pitch black".

"Uh... Okay." Lionel replied.

* * *

They soon went further along the pitch darkness as Anna lit the way with her torch. Anna began to look nervous about going any further.

"Come on!" Olaf smiled as he took her hand. "It'll be fun. Assuming we don't get stuck here forever and no one ever finds us, you all starve, and I gave up."

"That's so comforting." Hilda sweat-dropped.

"Isn't it though?" Drell replied in equal deadpan.

"But bright side is, Elsa's gotta be doing a whole lot better than we are." Olaf then added.

"Somehow I feel like that's not the case." Lionel replied.

The others continued to go off together as they did whatever they could.

"I knew I should've gone to Rocky Harbor." Thor said to himself on the way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Lightning flashed all around as the waves got choppy and dangerous as Elsa stood alone. The Snow Queen soon loosened herself a bit and began to run straight for the ocean and began to walk on the water with her steps glowing before a giant wave came down and crashed right down on her. Eventually, after that, Elsa decided to try again and soon jumped through the wave and then climbed onto a rock that was behind the wave, nearly slipping and falling off of it. She then used her ice powers to have herself slide back down into the water and she soon ran across the water again before making an icy path up the wave before the ocean was stronger and the water cracked the ice, making it collapse and come crashing down on Elsa yet again.

Water animals soon came out as Elsa swam in the water, feeling startled by an actual water horse before it disappeared and she made it up to the surface and gasped around, looking for a new plan on what to do next, though the water horse came back as she made an iceberg to lie on before the water horse bucked her right off of the iceberg, sending the Snow Queen flying in the air. Elsa then saw the water horse coming again as it tried to keep her underwater before she soon used her ice powers to freeze the horse before it could do any more damage before it froze solid and disappeared in an instant. Elsa then swam back up to the surface only for the water horse to come back as she kept trying to use ice to deflect it and keep it away. Ice and water flew everywhere as Elsa was dragged off by the water horse as it galloped through the waters as Elsa magicked a lasso and soon ended up on the horse's back as it bucked all around the water before it soon calmed down and rode professionally as Elsa seemed to have had tamed the wild water horse.

"Of course... Glaciers are rivers of ice..." Elsa smiled once she saw something coming up as she rode on the horse's back. "Ahtohallan is frozen... I hear you, and I'm coming." she then said in relief.

"Not bad for a little Ice Princess," A voice smirked a bit. "Maybe you should be a Guardian of Childhood with a real Ice Pro by your side."

Elsa blinked. "...Who's there?" she asked, her defensive urges up.

"No worries, you and I have a lot more in common than you think." The voice replied.

"Well, come on out," Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me get rough."

The voice chuckled before someone who resembled a teenager soon slid out from the ice path, showing that he had hair as white as snow with striking blue eyes, pale skin, a blue hooded sweatshirt with light brown pants and appeared to be barefoot.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. "What are you?"

"Some people call me Old Man Winter," The boy replied. "But you can call me Jack Frost. What's a pretty little lady like you doing here alone?"

"I'm not a pretty little lady, I'm a queen," Elsa rolled her eyes. "And I'm here to follow my destiny to save my home, people, and family."

"I can tell we have a lot in common with this ice thing," Jack said to her. "At least let me help ya out... Maybe as a friend... And maybe a little more?" he then asked hopefully.

"Just friends," Elsa told him. "I'm happily married with a bundle of joy waiting for me back home, so don't get any ideas that we're gonna end up as boyfriend and girlfriend just because we're both alone and have winter powers." And so she walked off, leaving Jack surprised that things hadn't played out the way he expected.

"Can I still help you?" Jack asked bashfully.

"Well, fine..." Elsa replied. "Just don't expect to win a girlfriend after this is over."

Jack shrugged to himself and soon went with Elsa as they approached the iceberg, using his own hook to help him with his own cryokinesis.

"Every inch of me is trembling, But not from the cold, Something is familiar, Like a dream, I can reach, But not quite hold~," Elsa sang once she let the horse alone, petting it to calm it down as she stumbled into an ice fortress as her hair was let down and Jack stood beside her. "I can sense you there, Like a friend I've always known, I'm arriving, it feels like I am home, I have always been a fortress, Cold secrets deep inside, You have secrets too, But you don't have to hide, Show yourself, I'm dying to meet you, Show yourself, It's your turn~," she soon sang as she explored the inside of the ice fortress, looking very hopeful. "Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life?!, Show yourself!, I'm ready to learn... Ah-ah-ah-ah~"

"You sure it won't work between us?" Jack asked Elsa. "I mean, we got a lot in common."

"We barely know _anything_ about each other!" Elsa retorted. "And just because you have lots in common with someone does _not_ automatically mean that you and that person would be great together!"

"Isn't that how couples work?" Jack asked.

"Ugh!" Elsa complained before hearing the siren singing.

Jack then backed up a bit as Elsa focused on her personal task at hand.

"I've never felt so certain, All my life I've been torn, But I'm here for a reason, Could it be the reason I was born?~," Elsa sang as she soon followed the voice and a glowing light into an icy tunnel. "I have always been so different, Normal rules did not apply, Is this the day?, Are you the way, I finally find out why?!~"

Jack decided to help Elsa, she felt annoyed at first, but he decided to show her around inside the ice fortress as he could tell that this was very important to her.

"Show yourself!, I'm no longer trembling!, Here I am, I've come so far!~," Elsa sang as they kept running before there were frozen crystals in the air like before she had to leave Arendelle. "You are the answer I've waited for, All of my life!, Oh, show yourself

Let me see who you are, Come to me now~," she then sang as icy and snowy fireworks surrounded them in different shapes. "Open your door, Don't make me wait, One moment more!, Oh, come to me now, Open your door, Don't make me wait, One moment more!~"

"I'll just say this," Jack told Elsa. "You're in for a surprise."

Elsa ignored him, then stepped onto the center of the floor; suddenly, bright lights shone outwards, and a massive burst of water shot into the air like a firework and projected multiple images onto the wall's surfaces. Gazing in wonder, she saw an image of her mother, but much younger, holding her also-younger father, as she sang that haunting melody that Elsa had been hearing all this time.

* * *

Elsa's eyes shone with tears of joy. "Mother..." she smiled.

"Exactly." Jack nodded.

"Well, thank you," Elsa said to him. "That was actually helpful."

"Come my darling, homeward bound~" Queen Iduna smiled as she was shown in the reflection and seemed to be singing to her daughter.

"I am found!~" Elsa smiled back.

"Show yourself!, Step into your power~," The mother and daughter seemed to be singing together. "Grow yourself, Into something new~"

Jack smiled as he seemed to step back and allowed Elsa to be alone before he disappeared suddenly.

"You are the one you've been waiting for~" sang Iduna as Elsa fought back the urge to cry.

"All of my life~!" The Snow Queen sang.

"All of your life~"

"Oh, show yourself~!" Elsa sang, as she began to whirl the ice and snow around herself, as her musical number reached its crescendo.

As soon as she was done, Elsa realized that her hair was now down, and she had a brand-new, sparkling-white dress on herself. She looked around at the scenery, seeing multiple memories; of Arendelle's people, the snow beast she'd made to keep intruders out, and when she and Anna played together as little girls.

Elsa even heard her own previous musical number from the first film, and she had what could best be described as a look that read, 'Did I REALLY sound like that?'; she dismissively flicked over the sculpture of the moment where Anna had first met Hans and had a good chuckle at the expense of the Duke of Weselton.

There were soon two sculptures of what appeared to be Elsa and Anna's parents in their youth.

"I love you. I need to tell you about my past and where I'm from."

"I'm listening."

There was even a memory of the young couple at a tree as the future king was reading a book before someone came down the tree, a bit playfully while Elsa smiled warmly at her parents coming together.

"Iduna!" Young Agnarr gasped and chuckled once he saw the girl looking down at him from the tree.

"What are you reading, your Majesty?" Young Iduna asked.

"Just some outdated author." Young Agnarr replied as he showed her the book.

Eventually, Agnarr and Iduna were shown to be in the back of a cart before a blanket was thrown over them as Elsa watched the memories play out.

"King Runeard, I'm sorry, I don't understand." A young man's voice said to an older man who looked firm and serious.

"We're bringing Arendelle's full guard, but they have given us no reason not to trust them," The older man told the young man sharply. "The Northuldra follow magic which means we can never trust them."

"Grandfather?" Elsa gasped as she recognized the older man.

"Magic makes people feel too powerful," King Runeard told the younger man. "Too entitled, it makes them think they can defy the will of a king."

"That is not what magic does. That's just your fear," Elsa narrowed her eyes at her grandfather, though he wouldn't hear her as this was just a memory. "Fear is what can't be trusted."

* * *

The sculptures seemed to vanish as they walked away. Elsa used her power to open a doorway in the icy wall, and went through it, seeing her father and grandfather walking down a long staircase. King Runeard said something to his son that couldn't quite be heard due to the echo within the icy hallway. Then, Elsa heard someone singing, which made her want to follow the sound, but when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stopped short of a VERY deep chasm before her.

"They will come in celebration," said Runeard as soldier sculptures marched on both sides. "And we shall know their size and strength."

Elsa looked a bit horrified over what she was seeing.

"As you have welcomed us, we welcome you, neighbors, our friends." King Runeard's voice said as people were marching together with two worlds coming together, one of a magical village and one of a "normal" kingdom.

"Snow Queen," Jack said which made Elsa look at him. "Trust me, you do not wanna go down there."

"Leave me alone!" Elsa told him and soon jumped down into the chasm which worried Jack as he knew what would happen to the Snow Queen and landed in what looked like a frigid cold forest and she seemed to be turning into ice herself, becoming very cold of the atmosphere.

"King Runeard, the dam isn't strengthening our waters," A village man told the king in charge. "It's hurting the forest, it's cutting off the North..."

"Let's not discuss this here," King Runeard told him. "Let's meet at the fjord, at tea, find a solution."

Suddenly, the two men froze in place before Elsa looked over to a different location. A village man was shown to be kneeling on the ground and was about to take a sip of tea before King Runeard came right up behind him as a sword was unsheathed.

"No!" Elsa cried out and tried to stop her grandfather, but it was just a memory and she began to freeze right on the spot as it looked like she had no way out. "Anna... Akito..." she then whispered sadly before shooting up some frozen energy and shot it through the chasm to get some help before she was soon frozen in place.

"Ooooh, that is _not_ looking good..." Jack remarked as he made a hasty exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group continued to search through the dark tunnel as it seemed impossible for them to get out.

"Hmm... Which darky tunnel do we choose?" Olaf wondered as they came to a dead-end.

Suddenly, an icy blast was shot all around them.

"Whoa! What the?!" Hilda yelped as she held onto Ambrose.

Ambrose looked entranced by the icy blast and reached for it as his eyes lit up.

"You see, the dam will weaken their lands, so they will have to turn to me, King Runeard," A familiar voice echoed before the icy blast soon morphed in the shape of Elsa and Anna's grandfather with an innocent village man who was the leader. "The dam is hurting the forest!"

"Elsa's found it." Anna whispered in realization.

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"Who is that?" Mo added about the royal man behind the village man.

"The truth about the past," Anna replied. "That's my grandfather, attacking the Northuldra leader who wields no weapon."

"This reminds me a little more of my times with Pocahontas." Cherry commented.

"The dam wasn't a gift of peace... It was a trick..." Anna realized.

"But that goes against everything Arendelle stands for." said Olaf.

"...It does, doesn't it?" Anna asked as she sat down. "I know how to free the forest; I know what we have to do, to set things right."

"Why are you saying it in such a melancholy manner, then?" asked Lionel.

"We have to break the dam." Anna replied.

"But then Arendelle will be flooded!" Thor exclaimed.

Anna looked down at the ground. "That's why everyone was forced out... In order to protect them..." she then said.

"From what has to be done?" Hilda guessed.

"Yes." Anna nodded.

"Oh... Ohh!" Olaf soon said in realization before coming up to Anna and put his head in her lap as she put her arm around him while kneeling down closer to his height. "Hey, are you okay?" he then asked.

"I could really use a bright side, guys." Anna said emotionally.

"Bright side?" Cherry scoffed a bit. "I'm not sure in this kind of situation."

"Um... Uh... Turtles can breathe through their butts?" Olaf suggested.

"...I'm not sure that's true." Atticus remarked.

"And... I see someone over there with a way out." Olaf then said as he pointed to a way out where someone was there with his hook who was shown to be Jack Frost himself.

"I knew I could count on you." Anna smiled at the snowman before going that way.

"Come this way," Jack told them as he was in the doorway. "There's trouble and I can help get you out of it."

"Olaf, come on!" Anna called to the snowman, but when she turned around, she saw tiny snowflakes drifting off of his body.

"Uh-oh; I guess Thanos snapped his fingers..." Thor remarked. "Yeah, it's a dated joke, so what?"

"I'm... Flurrying..." Olaf exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't think so." Zelda replied.

"No, wait, wait... That's not it," Olaf then said. "I'm flurrying away."

"I-Is he dying?!" Cherry asked with wide eyes. "What does this mean?!"

"The magic in me is... Fading." Olaf replied.

"What?!" The group panicked a bit as it seemed like Olaf was dying.

"I don't think Elsa's okay," Olaf said to them as he looked worried about himself. "I think she may have gone too far."

"No, no..." Anna said in denial.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Olaf said softly. "You're gonna have to do this next part on your own, okay?"

"Hey, come here," Anna told Olaf as she held him closely. "I've got you."

The snowman gave a quiet sigh. "Oh... That's good..." he smiled weakly. "Hey Anna?... I just thought of one thing that's permanent..."

"What's that?" asked Anna.

"Love..." Olaf replied.

By now, Anna was in tears. "Warm hugs...?" she asked.

The snowman could only give a weak smile as he wrapped his arms around his best friend, using the last of his strength. "...I like warm hugs..." he wheezed with the final bit of his life force, as his eyes closed shut.

"...I love you..." Anna sniffled as Olaf's body completely disintegrated.

"Olaf..." Cherry said softly. "N-No..." she said, a bit emotionally, even if she found the snowman to be a bit of a nuisance.

* * *

Jack soon dropped down over to the others as he looked a little unfortunate for Olaf.

"Um, hey." Atticus said.

"Hey there," Jack replied. "Oh, I'm sorry about your snowman friend."

"It's okay," Mo said softly as she wiped her eyes as Thor hugged Lionel in the background while crying loudly. "Where'd you come from?"

"That's a bit of a long story," Jack chuckled. "The name's--"

"Jack Frost?" Drell, Hilda, and Zelda asked in surprise.

"Oh, hi," Jack said to them. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Normally, I'd ask how you guys are so chummy with each other," stated Lionel, interrupting. "But we DON'T! HAVE! THE TIME! In case you're not aware, the kid-appeal character literally just died in front of us, even if most of the group found him particularly obnoxious! Ironic, am I right?"

"I'm very sorry about that, but let me help you out," Jack said to them. "Whenever you're ready of course."

"Just give us some time," Atticus said. "You do look helpful though, Mr. Jack Frost."

"Please, just call me Jack," The snow teen rolled his eyes. "I may be over 400 years old, but I still feel like a kid."

"Good to know." Atticus replied.

"I'm sure it'll get better," Jack said to them before some snowflakes came out of the cave and something magical happened outside before he turned away. "In fact, I'm sure of it."

"I just wish we had our magic back to help Olaf and Elsa..." Hilda frowned before giving Ambrose to Zelda and cried in Drell's open arms as he frowned softly and hugged his wife back, stroking her hair gently.

Anna was the most upset as she curled up once Olaf was gone and she began to cry, feeling so lost and alone. "...What do I do now...?" she sniffled. "I've seen dark before, but not like this; This is cold, this is empty, this is numb... The life I knew is over, the lights are out; Hello, darkness, I'm ready to succumb~" she sang. "I follow you around, I always have; But you've gone to a place I cannot find... This grief has a gravity, it pulls me down; But a tiny voice whispers in my mind: 'You are lost, hope is gone... But you must go on, and do the next right thing~"

The others frowned softly as they felt terrible for Anna, even Cherry who didn't like Olaf very much the first time she met him.

"Can there be a day beyond this night?, I don't know anymore what is true, I can't find my direction, I'm all alone, The only star that guided me was you~," Anna continued before she stood up, still emotional, though she felt that she had to move on. "How to rise from the floor, When it's not you I'm rising for?, Just do the next right thing, Take a step, step again, It is all that I can to do the next right thing~"

Jack offered to lead them out of the den as he walked off, though Drell, Hilda, and Zelda moved slower, possibly from sadness.

"I won't look too far ahead, It's too much for me to take, But break it down to this next breath, This next step, This next choice is one that I can make~," Anna sang as Jack helped them out, even as they had to jump and climb before crawling out to continue on with their little misadventure. "So I'll walk through this night, Stumbling blindly toward the light, And do the next right thing, And with the dawn, what comes then, When it's clear that everything will never be the same again?, Then I'll make the choice, To hear that voice, And do the next right thing~" she then finished as she looked out the horizon and saw the dam.

* * *

"Well, we made it to the dam," Cherry said before looking at the adult witches. "Are you guys okay? You look... Older and slower."

"I am _not_ old!" Drell glared, though his hair seemed to be gray all around rather than black like it usually was.

"Look, smart guy: your hair is turning gray, see?" Lionel exclaimed as he pulled out a full-body mirror and held it up. "Clearly, your magic power was also keeping your bodies young. Without it, your age is catching up to you; and if it does... We're gonna have three adult-size piles of dust to sweep up."

"No... NO!" Drell panicked as he looked older. "This can't be happening!"

Hilda and Zelda soon looked in the mirror too as they appeared to be looking old too.

"Who's doing this?!" Atticus cried out. "We can't lose them! ...Where's Jack?" he then asked, looking around.

"He must've left after helping us out here." Mo replied.

Anna soon ran off after seeing the dam and the others followed.

"You should go on without us, at least until we find out what's causing our power outage," Hilda said as she gave Ambrose to the group. "Keep an eye on him... And if anything happens... Just tell him about the good times you had with his Auntie Zelda, Mommy, and Daddy."

"Don't say that, Hilda!" Atticus frowned as he carried the baby warlock. "We'll help you get back to the way you're supposed to be."

The three magic-wielders looked unsure as the teens followed Anna back to the stone giant, who was asleep.

"WAKE UP!" The princess shouted.

The rocky creature just shuffled in its sleep.

"No, _this_ is how you wake someone up; those of you with sensitive ears had best cover them." Lionel replied as he climbed on top of the rock creature's head and went over to its ear. He inhaled deeply... And then let out a monstrous scream that jostled the stone giant right out of his nap. 

The stone giant was so startled, that he fell onto another stone giant, who smacked him into another stone giant.

"That's right... Come get me, c'mon!" Anna snapped, as she took off for the dam, with the stone colossuses in hot pursuit.

Atticus soon magicked a baby carrying sling and Mo decided to wear it to keep Ambrose on as they ran together as the stone giant came after them, stomping in every step of the way.

"Come and get us!" Thor called out as he ran with the others. "You ain't worth snot!"

The stone giant soon grabbed a boulder and threw it out in front of them which made them stop in place at first.

"That'll work." Anna said.

"This way, guys!" Cherry called tauntingly to the giants.

As the pursuit continued, Anna tripped due to the impact of the stone giants' footfalls, and almost got crushed, until...

"Somebody ask for a rescue?" Sven called.

"Kristoff! Sven!" Anna exclaimed as she and her friends had been rescued.

"What do you need?" asked Kristoff.

"To get to the dam." replied Anna.

"You got it!" Sven replied, and he sped up as he ran towards their destination.

"Thanks, guys." Cherry said in relief to the young man and the reindeer.

"Of course!" Sven smiled.

* * *

A tree and stone flew out as the giant continued to go after them, though Kristoff and Sven stayed brave as they would bring Anna and the others over to the dam. The giants soon began to search through the trees as they stalked behind the group. Sven suddenly slowed down and stopped in front of a wall.

"Okay, it's time to climb," Thor said as he made Cherry, who looked a bit wide-eyed, sit on his back. "And that means you too. Just hold onto me and I won't let you fall."

"Thor, I don't know--" Cherry said nervously.

"I SAID DO IT!" Thor told her.

"Chill, Thor!" Atticus told his best guy friend.

"We'll meet you around!" Sven told Anna before her climb up.


	7. Chapter 7

As Anna and the rest of the group made it to the top, they saw Mattias and some other soldiers standing guard before the path to the dam.

"Lieutenant Mattias..." The princess muttered.

"...Your Highness..." Mattias panted. "What are you _doing_?"

"The dam must fall," explained Anna. "It's the only way to break the mist and free the forest."

"But we've sworn to protect Arendelle at all costs." Mattias protested.

"Arendelle has no future until we make this right," Anna replied. "King Ruenard betrayed everyone."

A look of curiosity crossed Mattias' face. "...How do you know that?" he asked.

"My sister gave her life for the truth," Anna replied. "Please... Before we lose anyone else."

After a brief moment of deliberation, Mattias and his soldiers raised their shields and began banging on them with their swords, so as to get the rock giants' attention. The giants looked over as they soon heard and noticed the clanging sound.

"What do we do now?" Cherry asked.

"Time to run again!" Atticus replied.

Anna soon dashed off with the adventure group as Mattias and the other soldiers kept doing what they were doing. The rock giants soon threw more rocks right in the direction of the soldiers.

"Look out!" Mattias cried out to the others before diving into one soldier to keep him down so he wouldn't get hit.

Anna and the group soon made it over the dam as now was the time for the big moment.

"Anna... I really hope you... Know what you're doing... Because I still feel... Unsure about this... Plan." Cherry said as she panted a bit from all the running.

"Just keep on going!" Anna declared, before shouting. "C'MON! DESTROY THE DAM! **THROW YOUR BOULDERS!!** "

The stone giants each took their rocks and threw them at Anna, smashing pieces of the dam as she dodged the rocks. But her way off the bridge was blocked by a falling rock that took out the other end, so she had to run back as it crumbled behind the group. So, Anna made one mighty leap to the other side of the bridge, but just as she began to drop, Mattias grabbed her by the arm, and Kristoff joined in as well!

"See? We got this covered!" Lionel declared, holding up the others with his flight power.

The dam began to burst with water gushing out through the cracks and crumbles. There was soon a special symbol in the sky which caught the rock giants' attention, as well as the fire lizard from earlier. There then came a shot of magical energy which waved over the snow pile which was the snowman formerly known as Olaf and Elsa was suddenly unfrozen and free to move around before the floor underneath her broke apart and she began to fall and suddenly fell into the water below. The dam's water then suddenly flooded through the forest and all over and coming right back to the Arendelle kingdom as the people looked out.

* * *

Akito carried Elwin close to him as they came out with the crowd of people as the waters flooded from the village. Suddenly, Elsa arrived on her water horse and hopped around before she and her horse ended up in front of the giant water wave and she used her power to freeze the water right in place before she let it flow and go all over the place, relieving her loyal subjects.

"Mommy helped us, Elwin!" Akito smiled down at his son who also smiled.

Elsa smiled proudly as things were right again in Arendelle.

"Well, at least almost everything is fixed," Lionel replied. "That just leaves the business of the powers outage!"

"Hopefully we can get to the bottom of it." Cherry said.

Everything was soon being restored in Arendelle as Jack nodded around before he went to go somewhere secret. The people of Arendelle and Trolls cheered once their home was back to normal.

"Elsa?" Akito smiled.

"Come with me," Elsa told her husband as she took his hand and brought him on the water horse's back. "I want to show you two something."

Elwin beamed as he hugged his mother since the last time he saw her.

"Aww... I missed you too, Elwin..." Elsa cooed as she stroked her son's light hair as he smiled up at her.

* * *

"Oh, my," Jack said as he looked down at Drell, Hilda, and Zelda who appeared to be very close to death. "You all look so weak and feeble."

"Jack... Help us... Please..." Zelda begged wearily.

"I'm sorry, ma'am... But I'm afraid I can't do that." Jack said as he seemed to be smiling evilly.

"What do you--... Wait, I'd recognize that devious smirk anywhere!" Hilda exclaimed.

'Jack' rolled his eyes. "Oh, you _are_ the smart one, aren't you?" he said sarcastically before he transformed into a smug-looking young boy.

"Hexter...!" Drell wheezed.

"Ding-ding-ding! Big win for the big fatass!" Hexter remarked. "Not that it'll matter in a while, when you're all piles of dust! Especially after I yoinked your magic by blocking it with this gem!" he declared, holding up a root beer-colored gemstone which was quickly blasted from his hands.

"Thanks for spilling your evil plan, ya little bastard," Lionel chuckled. "Now we gotta _reason_ to kick your ass! Alpha Brigade, no mercy; we're gonna get those powers back without having to wait for a follow-up story!"

"You can try, but you'll have to fight for it!" Hexter glared at the adventure team.

"You asked for this!" Thor glared back before smiling softly at the adult witches. "Watch this, Uncle and Honorary Aunts!"

"Oh, Thor, do be careful." Zelda softly told the young warlock.

Atticus soon put Ambrose in a special spot to wait as he cracked his knuckles with Thor.

"All right, come on!" Hexter glared. "I'm not scared of any of you!"

Thor snarled a bit viciously like a bull and stomped the ground before charging right at Hexter with a kick to the face. Hexter grunted as that suddenly hit him.

"Come on, guys!" Thor told his friends. "Let's bonk this guy!"

"Can do!" Lionel replied as he threw some small patches, that latched onto Hexter's body.

"Hey! What the hex are these?" The young warlock asked, pulling at them.

"They're called hex wards," Lionel explained. "They tend to mess with a witch or warlock's magic powers, plus they don't come off unless I will them. Now return the powers!"

"Never!" Hexter declared. "And I think I'll turn you into rats!" As he raised his pointer finger, the spell was cast onto his body, instead causing his waistband to lift up from behind him, then yank his underwear over his head, wrapping around his head and groin, then tying itself in a knot.

"Ready to reconsider?" Mo asked.

"No way!" Hexter snapped.

"I guess we'll hafta do it the hard way." Mo shrugged. "Ah, well."

"You hurt my uncle and honorary aunts," Thor glared at Hexter. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain."

"Pfft!" Hexter scoffed. "You don't look like you'd hurt a fly."

"Who wants to see me mergalize this guy?" Thor smirked as he looked ready to brawl. "I can do this without magic."

The kids got into a group huddle, and then exited the huddle.

"It's unanimous," Atticus replied. "Translation: have fun, buddy."

Thor nodded before hopping down in front of Hexter.

"All right, Tub of Goo," Hexter glared. "Show me what you got."

"This is gonna be fun, Hester." Thor smirked.

" _HEXTER_!" Hexter corrected, emphasizing the X in his name. "My name is HEXTER!"

"Nah..." Thor shook his head before lunging out at Hexter and began to wrestle him down to the ground with a smirk, even throwing in a few noogies and bear hugs.

"Somehow, those hugs look more menacing when he's like that." Cherry commented to the others.

The warlock child screamed in pain as Thor kept on whaling on him with ease. "Okay! Okay! I give!" he shouted finally. "I'll give the stupid powers back!"

"And no tricks!" Lionel replied. "Otherwise I won't just bind those patches, I'll fuse them into your skin for good!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Hexter glared.

"You wanna tempt me?" Lionel asked.

Ambrose soon crawled over and grabbed Hexter by his ankle with special strength and began to bash the older warlock around on the ground until he would give in which made the baby warlock giggle at the chaos.

"Okay, fine!" Hexter cried out of pain. "Just make him stop!"

Ambrose then stopped before clapping his tiny hands and giggled once he let go of Hexter. Hexter groaned as he brought out his gemstone and began to make it release the magic that was stolen from Drell, Hilda, and Zelda. The magical energies shot from the stone and flew back into the three magic-wielders' bodies, re-energizing them and restoring their physical bodies to their youthful looks... Minus a couple of years.

"Great," Lionel replied before opening a vortex. "Now, GIT!!" And he grabbed Hexter, then threw him inside.

Hexter screamed as he was sucked in before the vortex closed up behind him.

"Dang, Thor, you scary!" Cherry said to the young warlock.

"Darn right!" Thor replied before he stood up and dusted himself clean and smiled at the adult magic-wielders. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

"Seems like we're good to go," Hilda smiled. "Thank you for saving us."

"Yes, thank you," Zelda said in relief. "I was really not looking forward to looking my age."

Ambrose soon crawled out to his parents before they beamed and picked him up happily.

"Alright, glad we got that taken care of," Atticus smiled. "Looks like our work is finished."

"Come on, let's go meet up with the others." Drell suggested before he tossed Ambrose up in the air before catching him.

" ** _NEVER_ DO THAT AGAIN!**" Hilda said in a demonic voice with fiery red eyes.

"Ah, relax, Hilda," Drell smiled innocently. "I used to do that with Thor all the time when he was a baby."

"...That explains a few things." Cherry said dryly.

* * *

Everyone soon came together as the leaves began to fly all around before Kristoff held Anna in his arm as they looked concerned after doing what they had to do to save Arendelle.

"I guess only time will tell whether or not the choice you made was a good one." Mo told the both of them.

Anna and Kristoff nodded as the villagers and soldiers of Arendelle gathered around.

"I'm sorry I left you behind," Anna softly told her boyfriend. "I was just so desperate to protect her."

"I know, I know, it's okay," Kristoff comforted. "My love is not fragile."

The two then nuzzled each other.

"Wow!" Ryder smiled as he looked up in the air. "Look at the sky!"

Everyone glanced upwards to see for themselves.

"Well, it's clear with not a cloud in the sky!" Thor smiled.

"I just didn't realize there was so much of it." Ryder smiled back as he stood with Honeymaren.

"34 years..." Mattias said to himself.

"Five months..." Yelena added.

"And 25 days." Mattias then said.

"Right on the dot." Hilda said as she checked her watch.

Mattias and Yelena soon joined each other in their arms as they walked off to enjoy the special moment. Sven and the other reindeer soon ran off happily as they followed their natural instincts while the people smiled tenderly.

"Somehow this feels so familiar..." Lionel stated. "Eh, probably just a random feeling."

"Makes sense to me." Mo replied.

The reindeer soon ran together all in a big circle as the people came out to see what they were doing. Anna still looked unhappy before some wind blew near her with an ice crystal that flew by, making her go and follow behind it.

* * *

Akito soon came beside his sister-in-law as he took Elwin away from the nanny who looked after him. "Thank you, Gerda." he then said as he went to join the younger woman.

The woman smiled after she allowed Akito to take his son. Anna and Akito looked out into the water as a certain someone was riding over the water on horseback.

"Mama!" Elwin beamed as he lifted up his arms in Akito's hold.

Anna beamed as she then climbed down and went to go and reunite with her sister. "Is it really you...?" she then asked.

Elsa outstretched her arms. "Anna..."

In a fit of joy, Anna ran to embrace her sister in a hug. "I thought I lost you...!"

"Lost me?" Elsa asked. "You saved me... Again. Arendelle did not fall."

Anna sniffed, trying to stifle her tears. "...It didn't...?" she asked.

"The spirits all agree," Elsa replied. "Arendelle deserves to stand... With you."

"Me?" Anna asked, wiping her eyes and seemed to snort a bit.

The group soon caught up with Elsa and Anna as Akito carried Elwin in his arms.

"That's right," Elsa smiled at her sister. "For everyone."

"Did you find the fifth spirit?" Atticus asked the Snow Queen.

Elsa gave an innocent smile which told them one thing.

"You _are_ the fifth spirit!" Anna then realized. "You're the bridge."

"Well, actually, a bridge has two sides," Elsa said as she took Anna's hands. "And Mother had two daughters. We did this together and we will continue to do this together."

"Together." Anna smiled.

"I'm sure you'll always be together." Akito said before he came to hug and kiss his wife.

"Akito." Elsa beamed as she hugged him right back.

"Mama." Elwin smiled at Elsa.

"Elsa!" called Kristoff as he ran over. "You're okay!"

The snow queen caught Kristoff in a bear-hug and petted Sven. "You look different," noted the man. "You cut your hair or something?"

Elsa chuckled. "Or something."

"You know, that's the first time I've heard that line outside of a _Judy Moody_ book..." Lionel remarked.

"Heh... _Judy Moody_... Good times..." Cherry commented. "Next to _Bailey School Kids_... It's a shame that never became a movie or an animated series by now."

"Actually, _Judy Moody_ had a movie: J _udy Moody and the Not-Bummer Summer_." Lionel explained.

"I meant _Bailey School Kids_ , but alright." Cherry explained to Lionel.

* * *

The wind soon blew as the family was brought back together as Akito allowed Elsa to hold onto Elwin.

"Anna, I need to ask you a question." Elsa said to her sister.

"Uh-oh." Cherry said to herself.

"Okay?" Anna replied to Elsa.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa smiled.

"What?" Anna's eyes grew wide.

The snowy wind whisked through the sky, before it made its way towards the group.

"Thank goodness... Water has memory..." Elsa remarked as the water particles reassembled themselves into a familiar shape; as it put itself together, Anna added the buttons, stick arms, and carrot nose.

Cherry wiped her eyes a bit as they seemed to be itchy.

Olaf giggled as he opened his eyes and seemed to come back to life. "Anna?" Elsa!" he then looked all around him. "Kristoff and Sven! And Cherry, Atticus, Lionel, Mo, Thor... And Akito and Elwin!" he then looked at the adult witches. "You guys I don't know very well."

"It's all right." Hilda and Zelda reassured.

"You all came back! Oh, I love happy endings!" Olaf beamed as they shared a group hug before turning his head before Sven could eat his carrot nose. "I mean I presume we're done, or is this putting us in more dangerous situation gonna be, a regular thing?" he then asked.

"No, we're done." Elsa reassured.

"Okay, _now_ everything's wrapped up nicely," Lionel replied.

"I think there's one more tiny detail." Drell said.

"Yes?" Cherry asked, a bit irritated.

"Not from me," Drell replied. "Kristoff, I think you were in the middle of something?"

"Oh, right," Kristoff smiled before he got down on one knee in front of his girlfriend. "Anna... You are the most extraordinary person I've ever known," he then said as Anna began to gush emotionally. "I love you with all I am. Will you marry me?" he then asked as he showed the ring.

"Yes!" Anna beamed as she hugged him in excitement and he hugged her right back.

Sven got all teary-eyed as he sniffled. Elsa and Anna approached the rock giants and gently patted them. The soldiers and villagers soon came together.

"Arendelle's okay." Anna smiled as she came to Mattias.

"What?" Mattias asked in surprise.

"Ahtohallan is beautiful." Elsa smiled as she joined hands with Yelena and Honeymaren.

The fire lizard soon jumped out and landed in Elsa's hands.

"Oh! Hello." Elsa smiled as she carried the fire lizard.

"You know, you belong up here," Honeymaren said to the Snow Queen. "And you can bring your husband and son."

"I took an oath to always do what's best for Arendelle," Elsa replied with a small smile. "Luckily, I know just what that is."

"I still don't know what transformation means I feel like this forest, has really changed us all." Olaf commented as Elsa and Anna soon ran up together to share a hug.

"I think I know what you mean, Olaf." Akito agreed with the snowman.

"What do you say?" Elsa asked. "Would you and Elwin like a new home?"

"I'm sure home is wherever you are for us," Akito smiled warmly as Elwin smiled up at both of his parents. "Especially in living happily ever after together."


	8. Chapter 8

**_And so, soon after..._ **

"Presenting Her Majesty: Queen Anna of Arendelle!" announced a footman, as the entire kingdom erupted into thunderous applause. 

Anna, now wearing a tiara and a green dress, strolled down the walkway, greeting her subjects. "Sven!" she beamed to the reindeer, who was now wearing a bowtie. "Don't you look nice!"

"A-hem." said another voice.

Anna looked down and was surprised to see Olaf in formal wear.

"Charmed, I'm sure." The snowman replied suavely.

"Charm- _ing_." Anna replied with a chuckle.

"Your Majesty." Kristoff greeted as he had his hair down, dressed in royal garb with a small smile.

"Kristoff," Anna smiled at him before looking around happily. "Oh, did you boys get dressed up for me?" she then asked.

"It was Sven's idea." Olaf replied.

"Aw, pshaw." Sven remarked.

"One hour, you get this for one hour." Kristoff told Anna.

"That's okay," Anna smiled before giving him a peck on the cheek and mussed up his hair a little. "I prefer you in leather anyway."

Suddenly, Olaf came out of his fancy clothes and rearranged his coals. "I'm shocked you can last an hour, that was brutal," he said with a sigh before smiling. "Hm... The things we do for love."

"Well, you guys, we did it," Cherry said to her friends. "Another adventure completed and we helped Drell, Hilda, and Zelda get their magic back."

"All in all, a full day's work," Lionel agreed.

"But then again, stealing the magic of two witches and a warlock?" asked Mo. "That seems a little too major-league for a little punk like Hexter."

"Yes, I suppose Hexter has the same impulsive wishes as his aunt sometimes," Drell glared before looking at Hilda and Zelda. "Remember babysitting him before you two had to take care of Sabrina?"

Hilda and Zelda both shuddered at the unpleasant experiences of babysitting a little hellion like Hexter.

"Makes me so glad that Sabrina rarely ever caused trouble," Hilda said before looking down at Ambrose. "Also you better not get any ideas, Mister, or you're grounded for 500 years!"

"Jeez, Hilda, that's a little extreme..." Cherry commented.

"Hm..." Hilda simply pouted.

Ambrose babbled back in response, reaching for a butterfly.

"Still, though; what do you suppose brought it on?" Lionel asked as he picked up Ambrose and put him into the baby carrier on his chest.

"Hard to say..." Drell said. "I was beginning to suspect Ronan the Accuser."

"'Old friend' of yours?" Cherry guessed, though used air quotes for 'Old Friend'.

"Very funny," Drell rolled his eyes as he touseled up her hair which made her growl with a firm pout as her hair was messed up. "All you really need to know is that he was a former member of the Accusers, even a supreme. I also don't think it was an Equestrian threat since those adventures are over... Until another time of course... For a new generation." he then said.

"Right, Generation 5 will be soon." Zelda replied.

"I just guess Della somehow contacted her nephew to make him do her dirty work for him." Drell then shrugged.

"I thought you stripped Della of her powers," said Lionel as he fixed Cherry's hair. "After you turned her into a cat."

"I guess Hexter somehow found out what happened to his aunt and decided to try to settle the score." Drell glared firmly.

"Maybe, but we fixed _his_ wagon, that's for sure," Thor declared. "So I guess that's the end of that!"

"Let's all go say one last goodbye," Hilda said as she carried Ambrose. "Then we'll bring you kids back home."

"Sounds good to me," Cherry replied. "And a group photo for my scrapbook."

"All right, let's take a quick photo before someone sees us." Zelda suggested.

* * *

Everybody soon gathered around as Cherry brought out her camera to take a group photo and once the photo came out, Cherry brought out her very thick scrapbook and placed the photograph in place after the first "Frozen adventure".

"Now _that's_ what I call a photo finish!" Lionel declared as the three adults began using their combined powers for the spell to send them all back to the present-day.

"Goodbye, Anna... Good luck as the new Queen of Arendelle." Atticus whispered on the way out.

Anna looked around and presumed that her friends had gone back home as she went to join the people in a special celebration, especially as a statue was unveiled while Elsa would be in charge of the village with Akito by her side and their son would grow up there instead of the kingdom until they would be seen again.

* * *

The group soon made it at the Spellman house together.

"I think it's time for a nap." Hilda told Ambrose as she walked off with her son.

"Thank you so much for helping us, kids," Drell said. "I didn't think we'd ever get out of Arendelle!"

"Not a problem," Thor replied. "We got the job done, and we had lots of fun!"

"That's the spirit, Shortstuff," Drell told his nephew. "We're very proud of ya."

"At least we helped you get out of there in time," Cherry said. "So, uh, what's this about Ronan and another Earth?" she then asked.

Drell sighed as he rolled his eyes. "It's just one of the other universes of you guys," he then said. "I call this one the Justiceverse since Atticus was raised by Superman and Wonder Woman and you guys helped them form The Justice League in that reality. Forget I said anything, he's someone you don't have to worry about." he then said, waving his hand.

"Well, alright then..." shrugged Mo. "Well, I guess we can relax for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, you might as well before something else comes up," Drell said before smirking at Atticus. "How'd it feel to see that a double of yourself got married and had kids? I'm sure that's gonna happen for ya soon."

Atticus looked bashful as he stood beside Mo.

"Prince Elwin," Drell chuckled. "That oughta be interesting for the next generation. Especially the ship tease when 'Jack Frost' suddenly showed up to help Elsa." he then added with air quotes.

"I think they could've been a nice couple," Atticus shrugged. "Under different circumstances."

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you can be ridiculous sometimes... And coming from ME, that says plenty."

"Why not?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, bup-bup-bup!" Drell said, covering Atticus's mouth before he could say anything else. "You are not starting a fan war on shipping Queen Elsa would Jack Frost. That'll just cause controversy and make you guys look like mouthpieces for the writers that'll come off as cringey and awkward like modern Family Guy."

"I don't even _watch_ Family Guy." Atticus muffled.

"Then take my word for it," Drell replied. "Basically, Jack Frost x Elsa... Too cliché, overused, and mind-numbing. It's like if you had Prince Zuko with The Flame Princess from Adventure Time."

"Ohhh. Point taken." Atticus replied with a shrug.

Drell then removed his hand before mussing up Atticus's hair next.

"Heeeey!" Atticus complained.

"You love me, really." Drell replied before walking off to let them take the rest of the day off.

And so the group spent the rest of their day hanging out and having fun, until the next time they'd be called into action.

"You think you might retire soon?" Hilda asked her husband.

"I dunno," Drell shrugged. "Ambrose is still in diapers... Who'll run the Witch's Council if I retire now and these adventures that the kids go on?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Hilda replied before looking out the window as the group left the house to go do other things. "They've been doing this sort of thing for quite a long time."

Zelda nodded in agreement. "This next generation is giving way to some plenty of fine types," she added. "So you're bound to find somebody to fill your shoes."

"Hm..." Drell pouted a bit.

"Aww..." Hilda cooed. "I still think you're in the prime of your life."

"Hm..." Drell then smirked with an eyebrow hook.

Zelda looked out the window with a small smile as Drell and Hilda walked off together as another adventure came to a close until further notice.

Chill out, it's THE END!


End file.
